Shadows Game
by anypotter
Summary: Japón sabía que era el próximo blanco de Britannia y logra adelantarse a sus pasos. El Sacrosanto Imperio se convierte en el Área B bajo la mira estricta de Japón. Pero hay dos jóvenes que siguen destinados a la Rebelión desde diferente ángulo ¿Cómo ser príncipe de un pais conquistado y rebelde a la vez? ¿Cómo ser hijo del conquistador y mantener la humanidad necesaria para regir?
1. Stage 1: La Rebelión

_**Nada de esto es mio n.n o sería un verdadero AU, no como R3 XD**_

**Shadows Game**

**AU.**

**Stage 1: La Rebelión**

Era bien sabido para todo el mundo el rápido ascenso del Sacrosanto Imperio de Britannia en el mapa, tomando países bajo su control, invadiéndolos con una increíble fuerza militar que no los dejaba defenderse hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, o simplemente embaucándolos en deudas que no podían pagar después y por eso el territorio se tomaba como garantía. Cualquiera de las formas que usara Britannia, el mundo solo podía quedarse observando y temiendo quién sería el siguiente en perder su libertad.

_Nadie podía predecir los movimientos de Britannia._ Nadie podía estar en alerta permanente para cuando fuese necesario y por lo tanto solo debían hacer su mejor esfuerzo en no caer _tan rápido _cuando se estuviera en la mira de Britannia.

A eso se reducían las posibilidades de todos.

_Hasta hoy…_

* * *

**2010 a.t.b.**

Marianne Vi Britannia disfrutaba de su posición. Nunca dejaba que el aire se subiera a su cabeza y que por ser una de las Emperatrices de Britannia, sus pies dejaran siquiera unos segundos la tierra. Porque ella había nacido de esa tierra y aunque era improbable que perdiera su título en un futuro cercano, tampoco quería aferrarse a él de una manera desesperada y explotarlo como las otras esposas.

Claro estaba, que eso tampoco le impediría disfrutarlo. Porque había sido algo más que afortunada en estar en esa posición justo ahora, y no era idealista para pensar día y noche en que en el mundo había personas que sufrían de hambre y frío cuando ella estaba organizando una gran fiesta. _Ella no se preocuparía por eso, _porque tenía dos hijos que serían su mundo y lo demás no importaba. _Ellos _eran los que podían hacerle cambiar de opinión, quizás. O hacerla pelear contra las otras esposas –_como constantemente lo hacía- _por defenderlos.

El mundo exterior podía tener hambre y frío, pero este mundo en que habían sido destinados a vivir era más salvaje y _más _frío. El hambre que todos sufrían no era por comida, sino de poder y ambición en la constante carrera de ascensión al trono.

_Aunque los herederos estuvieran todavía muy jóvenes. _Era un tema que nunca dejaba de hacerse presente cuando dos príncipes imperiales estaban en la misma habitación.

_Eso no le quitaba el sueño en absoluto. _No, para ella ese futuro todavía estaba muy lejano todavía y tenía que tomar en cuenta la decisión de Lelouch y de Nunnally. Por eso trataba de enseñarles el verdadero mundo, antes de que ese día llegara.

_Una fiesta, _si. Tendrían una fiesta dentro de una semana y la servidumbre de Villa Aries apresuraba sus trabajos para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden para entonces, no es que fuera por orden de la Emperatriz Marianne, pero porque sabían que complacerla no era difícil tampoco era necesario dejar todo para último momento. _Todos lo tenían en claro._

Como la cocinera.

La cocinera de Villa Aries, una mujer un poco mayor pero de gustos exquisitos, había insistido a Marianne que esa noche eligiera los platillos que se servirían dentro de una semana. Que ella le tendría listo todo para degustar, a pesar de las insistencias de la Emperatriz de que lo que fuera estaba bien y que confiaba en el refinado sabor de su cocinera. Era todavía temprano y el sol se había ocultado no hacía tanto tiempo, cuando Marianne se había dirigido a la cocina con una ligera sonrisa.

_El delicioso aroma embargaba los límites de la cocina._

Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con tantos platillos distintos, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más.

-Un gran trabajo como siempre, Sr. Thompson- cruzó el espacio que la separaba de la gran mesa paseando su mirada por cada uno de los platos a degustar. Su vista se detuvo en un plato de la sección de postres unos segundos después -¿Es acaso un pastel de fresas recién hecho?- preguntó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

La cocinera sonrió comprensivamente y asintió.

-El favorito de la Princesa Nunnally-

Marianne se vio extasiada por la noticia.

-Estoy segura de que le encantará probar por sí misma el postre para la fiesta- entonces se giró para comenzar a buscar un par de cubiertos.

La servidumbre de Villa Aries también estaba acostumbrada a todo eso. A Marianne haciendo lo que quería cuando quería. En especial esos pequeños gestos que no debían de venir de una Emperatriz o de los príncipes. La joven mujer conocía la Villa de pies a cabeza y sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en caso de necesitarlas. Como toda mujer debía ser, _pero no como una Emperatriz. _

Así que mientras ella sacaba los cubiertos, la cocinera buscaba un par de platos para ahorrarle la molestia.

Sin embargo, cuando la mujer mayor se giró a las gavetas del otro lado de la cocina, notó una sombra pasar por la puerta trasera que llevaba al jardín. _De una manera un tanto extraña. _

-Sr. Thompson, creo que para la fiesta será entonces la crema de…- Marianne expresaba su decisión final cuando la puerta trasera fue azotada abierta. La Emperatriz por reflejo se giró de inmediato para encontrar a un hombre de ropa oscura y un arma en su mano.

-¡¿Qué cree que hac-?

La cocinera se había lanzado sobre el hombre con el reclamo en su boca, pero este solo movió su arma y le disparó más de un par de veces silenciándola. La mujer había caído al suelo sangrando gravemente.

Eso sin embargo le había dado tiempo a Marianne de evaluar rápido la situación. Tomó un largo y afilado cuchillo que estaba sobre la tabla de picar y lo lanzó con fiereza. El hombre no había esperado eso en absoluto y cayó de un golpe certero cuando el objeto se había enterrado en su pecho. La Emperatriz rodeó la mesa del centro rápidamente acercándose con más odio que miedo a quien había irrumpido en su Villa, pasó sus ojos solo un segundo por el inerte cuerpo notando el verde oscuro de su atuendo y lo único grabado en su saco.

Una pequeña bandera blanca con un círculo rojo en el centro.

-Maldición…-

_Japón._

Marianne sabía que ese era el próximo blanco de Britannia y algo le decía que eso no era un simple ataque de un descarriado. Se asomó levemente por la puerta abierta de la cocina, podía ver linternas moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro en la oscuridad. _Decenas y decenas de linternas. _

Sintió un jalón de la falda de su vestido y despertó del trance con un sobresalto.

-Corra…Empe-ra…triz- fueron las últimas palabras de su agonizante cocinera.

Marianne no lo pensó dos veces.

Se agachó y tomó el arma del japonés muerto antes de salir corriendo de la cocina. Tenía en cuenta de que no era tan tarde, de que toda la servidumbre estaba despierta, de que lo que estaba pasando era algo simple, pero no gritó ni una vez por ayuda. Cuando pasaba a cualquier sirviente que la veía de manera extraña por estar tan agitada y tener un arma en su mano, ella solo murmuraba que la Villa estaba siendo atacada.

_No necesitaba gritarlo. _Estaban solos.

Porque las decenas de linternas que vio moverse rápidamente en los jardines, seguro habían acabado con su cuerpo de seguridad, gritar solo serviría para avisarle a los invasores que estaban al tanto de la situación y que entraran de una buena vez que ya los habían notado. Tenía al menos unos segundos de ventaja, cuando todo el interior de la Villa se movía con rapidez y un nuevo motivo.

Marianne subió de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada principal, se había quitado los tacones para hacer el menor ruido posible y su destino eran las habitaciones de Lelouch y Nunnally. Una vez en el pasillo corría más y más rápido a sabiendas de que moverse con ambos de sus hijos no sería tan fácil y que en cualquier momento los otros podían entrar.

_Aunque estaba segura de algo. _

Ese ataque era algo más que un atentado contra _su _Villa. Porque no tenía sentido que hombres hubieran venido desde Japón a asesinarla a ella y a sus hijos. _Porque eso querían. _Sino que estaban ahí por un motivo más grande y temía lo que pudiera pasar.

-¡Lelouch!-

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo para encontrarlo en pijama jugando con Nunnally sobre su cama. Ambos príncipes voltearon ante el inusual llamado de su madre, y aunque Nunnally miró con curiosidad el objeto en la mano derecha de su madre, Lelouch sabía perfectamente lo que era y juntó el entrecejo con preocupación.

Sin embargo Marianne no podía darle explicaciones justo en ese momento. Dejó el arma sobre la mesa a un lado de la cama y se dedicó a tomar los zapatos de ambos de sus hijos.

-Ven aquí, Nunnally- llamó con urgencia y su joven hija obedeció sin saber por qué. Lelouch comenzó a ponerse los zapatos por su cuenta al ver el desespero en su madre y no tardaron mucho en estar listos.

_¿Listos para qué?_

Marianne tomó a Nunnally en sus brazos.

-Sujétate bien, Nunnally. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo diga, ¿De acuerdo?- ordenó rápidamente antes de girarse a su hijo –Lelouch, sujétate bien de mi falda y _haz _lo que yo ordene-

Nunnally se aferró al cuello de Marianne y escondió su cabeza. Lelouch también se había agarrado de uno de los dobleces de la falda de su madre cuando la puerta fue abierta desde afuera. Ambos príncipes sintieron el fuerte jalón cuando su madre se movió y tomó el arma que había dejado en la mesa, apuntando a quien apareció en la puerta.

-Gottwald…- suspiró Marianne bajando su arma pero la expresión fría y calculadora nunca desapareciendo de su rostro. El guardia aludido no tuvo tiempo de reverencias.

-Hay que salir de aquí- dijo de inmediato olvidando los títulos también. Era un hombre dedicado a su trabajo hasta los extremos y no usar el distintivo social al hablar con la Emperatriz era una falta de respeto. Pero se lo podía permitir a sí mismo dada la situación.

Se escucharon los primeros disparos dentro de la mansión, hicieron eco por todo el lugar antes de callar los gritos de terror de quien sea que se hubiese encontrado en el camino. Marianne volvió a ajustar el arma en su mano y se disponía a salir cuando sintió que su hijo era detenido. Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando vio a Gottwald tomar a Lelouch de la misma manera que ella había hecho con Nunnally.

-Príncipe Lelouch, no mire- ordenó el hombre.

_Ordenó._

Marianne hubiese sonreído de ser otra la situación.

-Obedece, Lelouch- solo confirmó la orden antes de disponerse a abandonar la habitación.

De un momento a otro los pasillos se habían quedado en silencio de nuevo. _Era un mal presagio. _La Emperatriz y el Guardia comenzaron a andar más rápido por los pasillos hasta que la nueva ola de disparos se escuchó.

Era un requisito para servir en Villa Aries, según Marianne. Muchos creerían a la Emperatriz un poco exagerada al hacer que todos los que trabajaban para ella supieran algo de auto-defensa, sin mencionar del manejo de armas. Para la mayoría tampoco era sabido que la Villa tenía mínimamente escondido algún tipo de arma en cada habitación y sus ubicaciones solo eran sabidas por quienes trabajaban ahí. _Para ser usadas en una situación así._

El sirviente perfecto no era el que hacía todo sin un error, sino el que podía defender la vida de su amo.

Marianne estaba orgullosa de todos aquellos que trabajaban para ella y les deseaba suerte en este atentado.

Pero ella tenía que proteger a sus hijos.

-Al sótano, Gottwald- susurró mientras seguían corriendo, ambos fijándose con cautela a cada esquina y cada sonido que escuchaban. Los disparos ahora no se detenían y se podía decir que era debido a la resistencia _–no planeada por el enemigo- _que la Villa estaba ofreciendo. Sin embargo esos hombres no parecían dispuestos a detenerse.

_-¡Encuentren a la Emperatriz!-_

_-¡Encuentren a los príncipes!-_

_-¡Asegúrense de asesinarlos!-_

Alcanzaron el sótano sin ningún tipo de encuentro, los cuatro sanos y salvos. Gottwald fue el primero en abrir la puerta por seguridad adelantándose a la Emperatriz, y casi como si hubiera sabido que algo podía pasar, ahí había un par hombres con armas, que les estaban dando la espalda hasta ese momento.

Guardia y Emperatriz levantaron sus armas disparándoles a los intrusos sin darles tiempo de notar su presencia. Uno cayó sobre el otro ya sin vida, pero no tenían tiempo siquiera de asegurarse. Marianne se adentró por completo en el lugar una vez que se habían asegurado que no había nadie más y subió el interruptor, mientras Gottwald atrancaba la puerta de la entrada con una silla. Pronto se vieron iluminados, al igual que el método de salida de Villa Aries.

-El Ganymede…- susurró el guardia algo sorprendido. Pero Marianne no tenía tiempo para explicar por qué se encontraba su Knightmare ahí, _aunque era suyo, _debía ser obvio hasta ese punto el tenerlo cerca. Pero se había corrido el rumor de que después de la última vez que Marianne lo había utilizado con motivos de pleitos familiares, el Ganymede había sido enviado con los Ashford.

_Claro que solo había sido para tranquilidad del resto de la familia Imperial, _pero Marianne sin su Ganymede no era algo seguro en el futuro.

La Emperatriz sonrió para sí misma al demostrarse en lo correcto. Su Knightmare era equipo de seguridad en la Villa, se usara o no. Sentó a Nunnally sobre un escritorio mientras ella empezaba a teclear las claves y cargar la batería. La pequeña princesa observaba con curiosidad la gran estructura que su madre solía usar.

Mientras tanto, Gottwald seguía poniendo todo lo que podía contra la puerta. Era la única entrada, además de la gran puerta por donde el Ganymede seguro saldría, pero escuchaba que el alboroto se hacía más y más salvaje al paso de los segundos. Si bien parecía estarse tomando atribuciones que no le eran correctas, él tenía título de guardia de la Emperatriz Marianne, _como muchos otros. _Y él admiraba a la mujer hasta el punto de que no se sorprendió de que ella ya estuviera en la habitación de sus hijos y armada cuando la encontró. Por eso lo mínimo que podía hacer era entregar su vida para que ella y sus hijos salieran con vida.

Un simple guardia o no, era su deber. _Y haría lo que fuese necesario. _Aunque no estuviera protegiendo a una Emperatriz de porcelana.

-Gottwald-

Se giró de inmediato ante el llamado, lo primero que captó su vista eran los sistemas del Ganymede parpadeando y la Emperatriz subiendo las escaleras del andamio con la Princesa de nuevo en sus brazos. Asintió sin necesidad de más palabras y agarró mejor al príncipe a su cargo antes de empezar a subir también, _aunque hasta ahora le extrañaba el silencio del príncipe Lelouch. _No había dicho palabra alguna desde que habían salido de la habitación.

Pero no podía culparlo a él o a su hermana, ambos estaban muy jóvenes todavía.

Pronto llegó a la cima y la Emperatriz ya se acomodaba en la cabina, incluso buscaba la manera de acomodar a Nunnally con ella. Probó en sus piernas pero sabía que un golpe podría herirla fácilmente. Además, la única persona que llevaba arnés de seguridad era el piloto, cualquier Knightmare solo estaba diseñado para transportar una persona y Marianne agradecía que sus hijos estuvieran pequeños todavía. Terminó acomodando a Nunnally a su costado derecho, entonces se giró a Gottwald.

Ella conocía perfectamente a ese guardia. Sabía de la gran lealtad que poseía desde que había entrado en su servicio y la manera en que hacía todo a la perfección y con rapidez. Jamás habiendo tenido que llamarle la atención o recibido una queja sobre él, siendo el tipo de guardia _perfecto _para cualquier miembro de la Familia Imperial. _Aunque era su guardia. _

Prestó infinita atención a la manera en que él le pasaba a Lelouch para poder acomodarlo en el Ganymede con toda la seguridad que podían dada la situación. Incluso notó que los movimientos del hombre nunca flaquearon en todo el camino, y era remarcable notar que había sido el único de sus guardias que la había ido a buscar. _Yendo contra sus órdenes en ese punto. _Porque ella les había dejado claro al contratarlos que se podía defender sola y que su prioridad sería defender la Villa de sus intrusos. _Pero Gottwald había visto más allá de eso. _Ella claramente se podía defender de cualquiera, pero no podía hacerlo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con sus hijos.

Marianne pensaba en los riesgos de caminar sola y teniendo que cuidar de Lelouch y Nunnally de tantas personas. _Alentando su paso, _arriesgándose a morir los tres sin piedad alguna.

Había agradecido silenciosamente la aparición de Gottwald.

_Jeremiah Gottwald. _

Ahora que estaba dentro del Ganymede con sus dos hijos, las posibilidades de ser heridos se reducían a cero. Su guardia se había encargado de eso hasta ese punto. Y cuando las manos del hombre se retiraban y con la mirada la incitaban a partir, _lo consideró por un momento._

Él se había asegurado de la supervivencia de tres miembros de la Familia Imperial y solo eso. Ahora se retiraba tranquilamente habiendo cumplido su labor sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, miedo o esperanza. Habiendo cumplido solo con eso, era como si la Villa no estuviera siendo atacada y solo hubiese cumplido con su labor. Con un _"Nos veremos mañana" _o _"Hasta luego". _Marianne sabía que nada de eso era probable y el hombre seguro moriría.

Sin embargo el no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

-Jeremiah Gottwald- habló clara y precisa. El hombre se desconcertó un poco al escuchar su nombre completo y por la sonrisa en el rostro de la Emperatriz que no sabía cómo interpretar. Al mismo tiempo se empezó a escuchar cómo los intrusos golpeaban la puerta atrancada por el guardia.

_-¡Deben de estar ahí dentro! ¡Muévanse, muévanse!-_

-Your Highness- musitó asintiendo sin razón aparente. Marianne volvió a sonreír mientras buscaba algo dentro de la cabina del Ganymede, tanteó con sus manos en el tablero hasta que dio con el pequeño objeto, entonces se giró por completo al hombre que esperaba expectante.

-¿Tendría miedo de pilotar un Knightmare, Gottwald?- extendió lentamente su mano con una pequeña llave en el centro. Brillaba por ser nueva bajo los reflectores del sótano, tenía el símbolo de Britannia de color púrpura y le era ofrecida solo a él.

Jeremiah se vio tomado por sorpresa unos cuantos segundos. Sabía por medio de los rumores de la Villa que los Knightmare de los cuales gozaban los Round y la policía eran costosos. _Justo como el Ganymede. _Pero que Britannia estaba intentando producirlos de manera masiva con obvios motivos de guerra. Pero no _imaginaba _que ya fuesen un hecho ¿O no lo eran?

Su vista bajó escaneando el resto del sótano en busca de otro gran bulto de metal. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había notado cuando entraron. El Knightmare púrpura estaba a plena vista de todos solo a unos metros del Ganymede, brillando de manera peligrosa como el arma que era.

-Es de los primeros prototipos en masa- continuó Marianne estudiando cada expresión en el rostro de su guardia –Pero ese es completamente funcional y pedí que lo trajeran aquí hace dos semanas-

Gottwald sonrió un poco de lado.

-Así que no era una gran caja de madera con una nueva cocina- musitó no tan sorprendido ya. Marianne no pudo evitar ser descubierta en su juego, el hombre sin embargo estiró su mano y tomó con firmeza la llave que le era confiada.

-¿Incluso si nunca has pilotado un Knightmare, Gottwald?- continuó Marianne con una mirada de reto. El comentario lo hizo dudar solo por una milésima de segundo, hasta encontrar las palabras correctas para responder.

-Con todo el respeto, Emperatriz. El único requisito que usted me puso era si tenía miedo de pilotar un Knightmare…- apareció un curioso brillo en los ojos de la mujer, incitándolo a continuar –No lo tengo, lo demás lo puedo aprender sobre la marcha-

Marianne asintió de inmediato y Gottwald bajó de tres en tres las escaleras de ese andamio. La cabina del Ganymede comenzó a cerrarse mientras el guardia tomaba posesión del otro Knightmare. Una vez dentro y todos los sistemas activados, Marianne encendió la comunicación privada.

-Entrenamiento versión corta, Sir Jeremiah Gottwald- comenzó Marianne, pasando por alto la manera en que el hombre se vio sorprendido reteniendo su respiración por el cambio de título. Aunque eso era automático al ser nombrado piloto de un Knightmare –Derribe a todo el enemigo que vea, _no _se deje derribar y hágalo por Britannia-

_Si Jeremiah creyó que le dirían algo de cómo controlar la enorme estructura, se estaba dando cuenta que se había equivocado._

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, a pesar de la situación. Nunca había pasado por su mente el ayudar a la Emperatriz y a sus hijos para recibir algo a cambio y ahora le estaban dando esa valiosa oportunidad de tener más poder para continuar con su labor.

-_Yes, your Highness- _

Marianne comenzó a probar los movimientos del Ganymede. El otro intentó hacer lo mismo pero se veía claramente un poco más torpe, incluso golpeó un andamio a su derecha y lo derribó, _mas no se disculpó._

-Tiempo de salir- murmuró Marianne, pero al mismo tiempo la puerta pequeña del sótano pudo ser derribada. Sus movimientos se vieron entorpecidos un poco por la presencia de sus hijos a los costados y el enorme vestido no diseñado para pilotar, pero con una sonrisa miró a los enemigos ser acribillados por otra persona.

El Knightmare púrpura se había deshecho de sus ataduras.

-Buenos reflejos- concedió por la comunicación.

Entonces ya era tiempo de salir. Explotó la enorme puerta del sótano, _no había tiempo de claves de autorización, _y la noche saltó a la vista de ambos, al igual que todas las personas que corrían armadas de un lado a otro. Era fácil identificar a los Japoneses. Marianne no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a usar sus armas, destruyendo su hermoso jardín de paso.

_-Emperatriz ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos? _– Gottwald solo un par de metros tras ella continuando su labor. Sin embargo la mujer juntó el entrecejo una vez más evaluando la situación.

Japoneses muertos en su jardín solo la hacían retomar su teoría de antes. _No podía ser que solo los buscaran a ellos. _Estaba a punto de sugerir establecer comunicación con la base de Pendragón cuando un movimiento captó su vista. Se acercó más a la pantalla no dándole tanta credulidad a sus ojos.

Un par de Knightmare negro con rojo pasaron por la calle con grandes amas en sus manos.

-¿Gottwald, ves lo mismo que yo?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-_Lo veo…- _fue la respuesta que no hubiese querido escuchar.

_¿Japón tenía Knightmare? _

Hasta entonces pensó en mirar hacia arriba, sintió un gran nudo plantarse en la boca de su estómago con el nuevo paisaje. Decenas y decenas de aviones surcaban el cielo. _De un gran tamaño. _Incluso en ellos pudo distinguir la bandera de Japón, _al menos hasta que-_

-¿China?- susurró.

Otro enorme avión de carga pasaba silenciosamente por encima de sus cabezas, pero la insignia de China era lo que la adornaba.

_Japón, China, Australische, España…_diferentes banderas adornaban todos esos _enormes _transportes.

Todo se hizo claro para Marianne en menos de un segundo. No era su Villa y sus vidas las que estaban siendo atacadas y puestas en peligro _¡Era una invasión!_

_Britannia estaba siendo invadida._

-¡Gottwald!- gritó por la comunicación, Nunnally y Lelouch se encogieron a sus costados -¡Establece comunicación con la base! ¡Que den la alarma! ¡Es un ataque masivo!-

No deseaba sonar tan desesperada, pero lo estaba. Con fuerza lanzó los controles del Ganymede hacia adelante comenzando a derrapar por el césped de los límites de la Villa. No esperó confirmación del otro y explotó la barda para salir.

_No podían ser invadidos. No-podían-__**ser**__-invadidos._

* * *

Aunque la verdad era otra, Britannia se había confiado en su supremacía en el mundo. _Porque tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. _El país que se estaba posicionando firmemente como el más fuerte de todo el mapa tenía todo el derecho de confiar en eso, porque tenía muchos países bajo su control y sistema de áreas.

_Britannia estaba ganando. _Y no había nadie que los pudiera detener.

Al menos hasta que se toparon con el orgullo Japonés.

El país del sol naciente dirigido por Genbu Kururugi, Primer Ministro. País que se encontraba en negociaciones poco favorables con Britannia por el dominio de la sakuradite en el territorio. Britannia trataba de ganar ese espacio para así tener más recursos con los cuales mantenerse en la punta tecnológica y bélica, solo les faltaba eso. Pero Britannia nunca se imaginó el paso agigantado que Japón podía dar sobre ellos.

-Las tropas Chinas y Americanas están en posición-

-Líbano, Egipto e Irak ya están descendiendo-

-El Euro universo espera órdenes-

-Jordania, Indonesia, Sudáfrica, México, Francia…-

Era un gran listado. Era una gran rebelión.

Japón había recibido información de los planes de Britannia, aunque no era de sorprenderse. Todo el mundo sabía que Japón sería destinado a convertirse en un área si no aceptaban los desfavorables tratados con Britannia, entonces el Sacrosanto Imperio tendría el motivo que quería para invadir, justo como a los otros territorios. Pero algo que todos esperaban era el ataque mano a mano o los _Knight of Round _descendiendo con su devastador poder.

El segundo pedazo de información que se les fue entregado era catastrófico.

_Knightmare Frame._

El mundo ya los conocía y sabía de lo que eran capaces, la gran destrucción que podía causar solo uno de esos y la derrota segura. Sin embargo, su estreno en la guerra era otro punto. _Su producción masiva con fines bélicos los dejaría a todos sin la más mínima oportunidad de rebelión._ Indefensos ante el mínimo ataque y sin poder armar la mínima defensa.

_Japón ya sabía que se avecinaba la guerra, _la enorme desventaja con la que corrían era lo que ignoraban. Hasta hacía unos meses.

_-"Japón será convertido en el Área 11 para antes de que termine este año. Britannia planea lanzar su ataque quince días después de que los pactos entre ambos países se vean rechazados nuevamente._

_Knightmare Frame en proporción a cada soldado terrestre es lo que usarán. _

_Estoy confiando estos planos a su consideración."-_

Era un extraño paquete que había llegado al templo Kururugi en Japón. Era lo que podía darle un giro a la guerra y hacer que Japón sobreviviera el ataque de Britannia. Al principio muchos creían que era una broma ¿Quién de suficiente rango del país enemigo los ayudaría? Porque si esos planos eran verdaderos, no podían haber sido solo robados y copiados.

_Alguien de poder debía haber sido._

Pero confirmado por científicos Indios que esos documentos eran verdaderos y una gran amenaza para todos, Japón decidió que no se defenderían de Britannia.

_No._

Japón decidió que sería quien dirigiera el contraataque a Britannia. La Rebelión mundial contra el Sacrosanto Imperio. _En un último intento de liberarse de sus garras._

Las comunicaciones fueron establecidas desde ese momento. Todas aquellas áreas y países que por poco todavía disfrutaban de algo de libertad, fueron puestos al tanto de la _posibilidad _de girar las cosas. Fue cuestión de unas horas que la resistencia comenzara a unirse de país a país, y cuestión de un día más que políticos derrocados de su puesto por Britannia, comenzaran su viaje silencioso hasta Japón para discutir las medidas a tomar.

El templo Kururugi tenía banderas de las cuatro esquinas del mapa y los traductores apenas eran necesarios. La palabra _oportunidad _y _guerra _era entendida en cualquier idioma, pero _libertad _era lo que todos ansiaban.

Quizás estaban meses detrás del avance de Britannia en cuanto a la producción de Knightmare, pero todos habían concordado que el Imperio producía sus armas dentro de la capital, _nunca por fuera. _Por lo cual sería más que fácil el dividir el trabajo al resto de los países del mundo. Eran decenas de países que podían hacer lo mismo al mismo tiempo, eran decenas de países contra solo uno.

_Eso lo tenían en mente desde el inicio. _Britannia podía ser una superpotencia Mundial, pero eran más los países que se oponían a ella. El motivo por el cual nunca antes se habían defendido de esa forma, o habían defendido a un país a punto de convertirse en área, era la clara desventaja en armas.

_Pero ahora que ese obstáculo estaba sorteado, no había nada más que decir. _

La fecha estaba muy bien fijada. Los documentos y planos se copiaron a cada país de la Unión de países, donde los mejores científicos de cada región buscarían igualar esa tecnología sabiendo exactamente cómo era hecha. Japón aportaría el sakuradite necesario para su funcionamiento sin costo alguno, en la lucha por liberar al mundo nadie tenía derecho a pedir pago. Así que los trámites se agilizaron sin precedente.

_Todo el mundo se movía, _sin que Britannia lo notara.

Acercándose la fecha las rutas de invasión eran discutidas. Los mejores tácticos de cada país discutían cada movimiento sin duda o titubeos. No era _intentar _atacar a Britannia y si fallaban sería un: _Lo siento. _No, el mundo sería exterminado si esa rebelión fallaba y la furia de Britannia sobre todos por igual sería catastrófica. No había espacio para errores, una oportunidad como esa jamás se volvería a presentar.

Así habían llegado a ese día. Donde las _áreas _y demás países se habían hecho presentes con un solo motivo.

_Derrocar al actual Imperio Mundial, y recuperar su libertad._

Llegaron por tierra o por aire, todos sabían qué hacer y a dónde dirigirse. Cómo actuar antes situaciones ya previstas y por sobre todo, no fallar en el objetivo individual de cada uno. Cumplir de una u otra manera lo pactado, pero no dejar cabos sueltos.

_Britannia debía caer esa noche._

Así empezaron a descender los Knightmare Frame de la defensa. _La Familia Imperial era el objetivo, _primero. Habían logrado hasta entonces conseguir la ubicación de todos los miembros de la realeza, y aunque la intención acordada no era _asesinarlos, _el capturarlos de una u otra manera era la única opción.

Solo en caso de que se convirtieran en una amenaza para la operación, tenían el permiso de eliminarlos. Pero se quería por sobre muchas cosas llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que recurrir a los métodos de Britannia. Porque no debían ser iguales. El mundo no podía empezar su nueva época de libertad con un día manchado de esa manera.

-Avancen-

-Confirmación obtenida, el grupo Japonés puede avanzar-

Genbu observaba con dureza todo lo que pasaba bajo su mando. Si, ellos habían sido los que habían levantado la rebelión mundial en cuanto vieron la oportunidad y ahora eran más que responsables en la victoria o en la derrota. Por eso el campo de batalla necesitaba de toda su atención y ansias de victoria, dependían muchas cosas de lo que pasara esa noche.

-Ven aquí, Suzaku. No quiero que te separes- el hombre extendió la mano a su hijo que hasta entonces había estado mirando por los cristales del avión a las demás fuerzas que volaban a la par de ellos.

Genbu no veía un gran sentido en haberlo traído, incluso pensaba que era algo peligroso. Pero Todou había insistido en que sería mejor tener a Suzaku cerca, porque pasara lo que pasara, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales y quizás sería una buena oportunidad para enseñarle a Suzaku los verdaderos deseos del mundo y los motivos por los cuales luchaban.

No había mejor motivo que el que veía en ese momento.

Y crecer con ideales de libertad sería mejor que terminar siendo un área de Britannia y posiblemente un _Ciudadano Honorario de Britannia. _Así los llamaban.

Suzaku no debía ser eso, Suzaku debía ver por la libertad.

-Las tropas están empezando a confirmar la captura de siete Familias Reales de Britannia- se acercó Todou con una seria expresión en su rostro. Genbu asintió tranquilamente -¿Continuará la siguiente fase del plan para ellos?-

El Primer Ministro japonés se quedó pensando un minuto. Las cosas iban de acuerdo al plan y Britannia no estaba presentando tanta resistencia. _No los esperaban en absoluto. _

-¿Ya se tomó el Palacio Imperial?- preguntó. Todou se giró levemente ordenando que las imágenes de las tropas Alemanas se mostraran en pantalla. Saltó a la vista la enorme cantidad de soldados uniformados de distintas nacionalidades apostándose alrededor de la gran estructura, después de mostró el interior y el sometimiento de los ocupantes. Incluso se podía ver a una mujer de gran vestido y joyas en su cuello luchando contra los dos soldados Iraníes que la sujetaban.

-Es la Emperatriz Charlotte Eu Britannia, junto con el Primer Príncipe Odysseus Eu Britannia- comentó Todou aclarando la situación –Al parecer por ser el primero en la línea de sucesión son los únicos que viven dentro del Palacio Imperial, se espera que la primera Princesa también esté ahí-

Genbu observó detenidamente las imágenes -¿Ya se ordenó que se reúna a toda la Familia Imperial ahí?- Todou asintió levemente pero había cierto desconcierto en su rostro. Genbu lo incitó a decir lo que tuviera en mente.

-Tal y como predijimos, la Emperatriz Vi Britannia le está dando batalla a nuestros hombres. No ha podido ser capturada-

-Era de esperarse de una _Round- _argumentó Genbu como si fuese algo que no tuvieran en cuenta –Tú fuiste el primero en advertirnos de ese linaje, Todou. La Emperatriz Vi Britannia y la Segunda Princesa, que forman parte del ejército. Debes ser tú quien las lleve al punto de reunión- terminó.

El militar Japonés asintió no tan contento con la idea.

-Sé que no gustas tanto de los Knightmare Todou, pero si ambas mujeres no se detienen, deben ser eliminadas-

_Era una orden._

-Nosotros nos dirigimos ya al punto de reunión, Primer Ministro- habló el capitán de la nave.

* * *

No importa lo que hiciera, Marianne se daba cuenta de que no avanzaba. _No de esa manera. _Siendo solo dos contra un ejército que seguía descendiendo de los cielos y que no comprendía por qué no se habían dado cuenta. Gottwald había podido establecer contacto con la base de Pendragón, solo para recibir como respuesta lo siguiente:

_-"Este es el ejército Japonés, todo vehículo mecánico operable debe dejar de funcionar en este instante o será derribado. Todo Knightmare Frame que oponga lucha será eliminado. Repito, apague todo vehículo mecánico"-_

La base no seguía siendo de Britannia ya.

Marianne sentía su interior agitarse y hervir de coraje y desesperación por la situación. Aceptaba que era un elaborado ataque a lo que se enfrentaban, pero no debía rendirse solo así. Incluso cuando al pasar el Ganymede era blanco de todo soldado a pie o _Knightmare _enemigo disponible.

_Aunque seguía sin comprender cómo es que un diseño de Britannia había parado en manos fuera del Imperio._

Seguro ese había sido el punto de partida.

-¡Gottwald!-

El Ganymede fue derribado sobre sus rodillas una vez más. _Eran demasiados enemigos. _Muchos para la cuenta. Y aunque Marianne era una Round, no se estaba permitiendo desencadenar todo lo que podía por el momento, por dos grandes motivos. Uno era que sus hijos estaban con ella, _no podía permitir que les hicieran daño. _Y el otro era que tenía que llegar al Palacio Imperial, quizás desde ahí podían hacer la resistencia Britannian.

-_¡Estoy justo atrás, Your highness!- _

Tal y como dijo, el Knightmare púrpura le dio el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pié de nuevo. Observaba de manera preocupante la batería, puesto que hace tiempo no se usaba de aquella forma, y el estado en el que ya estaba la estructura era serio. No había recibido tantos golpes desde su última batalla con Bismarck y _eso _ya era algo. Como quedaron el Galahad y el Ganymede hizo a los encargados volver a reconstruirlos pieza por pieza.

Pero ahora tenía todo en contra y _no tenía idea _de qué era lo siguiente por hacer.

_-Quizás deberíamos seguir directo hasta el palacio, sin detenernos- _sugirió Gottwald por las comunicaciones. Marianne estaba de acuerdo hasta ese punto. Además del gran poder que el enemigo estaba demostrando, los pilotos de esas copias de Knightmare sabían lo que hacían, y Gottwald que si bien era un muy afortunado apoyo no tenía _nada _de experiencia en Knightmare.

_No duraría mucho en una larga batalla._

-Tienes razón, trata de no detenerte a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario- y Marianne lo quería a su lado todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

_-Yes, your Highness-_

Los dos comenzaron el recorrido con rapidez por las calles de Pendragón, apenas esquivando los disparos que trataban de detenerlos y tratando de mezclarse en las multitudes. Sin embargo ver la deplorable situación que caía sobre la capital no les daba muchas esperanzas. Estaban siendo invadidos a una gran escala que podía dar miedo.

Edificios explotaban y otros se incendiaban, Britannian corrían por las calles en busca de un refugio. Marianne solo tenía en mente que debía llegar con Charles y quizás tendría una salida a todo eso.

El palacio ya estaba cerca.

-¡Sujétense bien!- Marianne instruyó a sus hijos. En ningún momento los olvidaba, incluso escuchaba la voz de Lelouch que inventaba algún tipo de historia para Nunnally, distrayéndola lo más que podía de lo que pasaba, _pero no podía hacer tanto. _

Solo deseaba acabar con eso.

-_¡Emperatriz Ma-!_

La comunicación se vio cortada y el Ganymede sacudido con más fuerza que antes. Se encontró inmóvil de ambas piernas impidiendo su movimiento y haciéndolo derrapar varios metros hacia adelante. El golpe fue estruendoso, pero más fuerte fue el estrellarse contra uno de los edificios sobre la acera.

Marianne sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, tratando de aclarar su visión. _Demonios. _Eso había dolido.

-Le-louch… ¿Eso es sangre?- la inocente voz de Nunnally volvió a la Emperatriz a la realidad, se giró levemente para ver a Nunnally sobándose la mejilla con una mueca de dolor. Marianne podía ver incluso que ya se ponía roja, pero volviendo su vista a Lelouch, podía ver un golpe en la frente de su hijo que _de hecho _sangraba.

-No es nada, Nunnally- aseguró el joven Príncipe. Marianne sabía que él no diría nada, sonrió levemente.

-¿Ambos están bien?- preguntó, los dos asintieron –Siento eso- se disculpó antes de girarse de nuevo a los controles para levantar el Ganymede.

_Para levantar el Ganymede._

-Demonios…- musitó. Estaba muy dañado, el Knightmare no parecía poder pararse más.

_-¡No dejaré que se acerquen! ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Atrévanse malditos, y conocerán a Jeremiah Gottwald!-_

Marianne observó el Knightmare prototipo púrpura, enarcó una ceja sorprendida. _Quizás había subestimado a Gottwald. _Pero en esos momentos la situación se había complicado, el Ganymede no respondía.

-Gottwald…-

El otro peleaba con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Gottwald!-

-_¡¿Sí?-_

-El Ganymede ya no responde- sentenció. Eso pareció bajar drásticamente el espíritu del otro que casi bailaba sobre los dos Knightmare que había derribado.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un tercero apareció.

Marianne apenas vio el movimiento de aquél Knightmare de color negro con una gran katana de color rojo. _Japón. _Y Gottwald había sido inhabilitado definitivamente cayendo sobre su propia espalda. _A eso se refería por lo de la experiencia. _Pero sus pensamientos se tornaron oscuros cuando la gran estructura se movió hacia ella y sus hijos.

_Eran la Familia Imperial, _si eso era un ataque de venganza la Familia Imperial era la primera en morir. Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo.

-_¡Alto!- _esa voz no venía de las comunicaciones, pero Marianne con solo abrir los ojos pudo ver a su guardia parado frente al Ganymede, _como si pudiera hacer algo, _para defenderlos todavía. -_¡Alto!- _seguía gritando.

_¿En serio creía que funcionaría?_

Para su sorpresa, el gran Knightmare negro se detuvo. Marianne lo tomó como una oportunidad y abrió la cabina del Ganymede. Gottwald se acercó de inmediato sin despegar su vista de la estructura enemiga, la Emperatriz sin embargo exigió su atención empezando por sacar a sus hijos de ahí.

_-¿Marianne Vi Britannia?- _preguntó por los altavoces el piloto. Gottwald se detuvo cuando la Emperatriz le entregaba a Nunnally. _–Me veo en la necesidad de escoltar a la Familia Imperial al Palacio, no opongan resistencia- _

Si bien el hecho de que no serían asesinados ahí era un avance, la autoridad con la que les ordenaban era ególatra. _Como un ganador. _

Marianne sabía la situación que caía sobre Pendragón, no estaban en posición de negociar justo en ese momento. Terminó de soltar a Nunnally en brazos de Gottwald y luego comenzó a pasar a Lelouch. Justo cuando el guardia tenía a sus dos hijos, Marianne se disponía a bajar pacíficamente y algo en su tablero parpadeó.

_[Conexión restablecida]_

Abrió los ojos levemente. Control sobre el Ganymede de nuevo.

Levantó ligeramente la vista, Gottwald esperaba impaciente a que bajara pero cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, no le dio tiempo de protestar.

-Protege a mis hijos- susurró. Al mismo tiempo y en un rápido movimiento, el Ganymede se levantó del suelo con total ligereza y la cabina se volvió a cerrar. El Knightmare negro no esperaba en absoluto ese movimiento y tardó en reaccionar, siendo golpeado por la _Round. _

-¡Ahora, Gottwald!- ordenó por los altavoces. La Emperatriz notó con algo de tranquilidad como el guardia comenzó a correr perdiéndose de inmediato en los edificios.

_Esa era su batalla._

* * *

Lelouch no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba. _Le era extraño, _y le resultaba atemorizante hasta cierto punto. Cómo su madre los había dejado con un guardia de Villa Aries y este había empezado a correr con Nunnally y con él a cuestas. Era momento de que todavía no encontraba su voz, no después de asegurarle a Nunnally que todo estaba bien. Pero ahora corrían por las calles en pleno conflicto, donde cosas explotaban, personas gritaban y edificios caían.

-¡No miren, mis príncipes. No miren!- intentaba Gottwald. Pero sabía que era algo difícil de obedecer, Lelouch solo atinó a tomar la mano de Nunnally desde la posición que estaba. Ambos eran cargados sobre los hombros de ese hombre como dos costales, ambos miraban hacia atrás lo que dejaban pero nunca a dónde se dirigían.

Había escuchado a su madre decir que no estaban lejos del palacio. _Y era cierto. _Ya entraban en los límites del palacio cuando pasaron los primeros Knightmare de Britannia que los hicieron detenerse un momento. Solo cuando Gottwald gritó los nombres de ellos dos, los habían dejado pasar, pero solo fue unos segundos después de que dichos Knightmare fueran derribados por el enemigo y explotados solo a unos metros de sus rostros.

-Lelouch… tengo miedo- musitó Nunnally. No había llorado una sola vez durante todo el trayecto, pero era atemorizante.

-Todo estará bien, Nunnally- _aunque él no lo creía._

Pronto alcanzaron incluso las puertas del Palacio Imperial y Gottwald los bajó de sus hombros, tomando la mano de cada uno y caminando el resto de las escaleras. Solo que cuando llegaron a la cima, lo que los recibió no era la salvación que esperaban.

-¡Arriba las manos, no haga ningún movimiento brusco!-

Estaban rodeados por una docena de soldados con la bandera Japonesa en sus sacos. Gottwald escondió a ambos príncipes tras él, no dejando que nadie se les acercara.

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer están empezando a venir por su cuenta- alguien dijo.

Un hombre de traje formal salió detrás de los hombres armados. Tenía una gran cabeza, ojos chiquitos y un bigote en dos delgadas líneas, su nacionalidad Japonesa era clara. Gottwald sin embargo solo atinó a esconder aun más a los jóvenes príncipes a su cargo. No podía dejar que fueran capturados después de todo lo que había pasado.

Pero alcanzó a ver detrás del grupo de personas cómo la Primera Princesa Guinevere su Britannia era escoltada con un arma tras su espalda.

_¿La Familia Imperial había caído? _

-No hay necesidad de morir por algo que ya es una hecho- continuó el hombre de traje captando de nuevo la atención de Jeremiah –Sé que esos dos son príncipes de Britannia, _entrégalos- _ordenó.

-Por supuesto que no- retó Jeremiah de regreso, aunque sabía lo tonto que podía ser. Los soldados japoneses volvieron a levantar sus armas en contra de él inmediatamente.

-Creo que no has entendido quién manda ahora, déjame explicártelo- el hombre de traje pasó entre los soldados –Britannia está acabada, así que solo agacha tu cabeza-

Gottwald estuvo a punto de replicar de nuevo cuando una voz se hizo presente.

-Britannia jamás agachará su cabeza ante nadie, menos después de un ataque bajo como este-

El guardia se giró sorprendido ante la aparición de quien menos esperaba.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Nunnally con alegría, pero Gottwald no la soltó. Notó a los soldados japoneses ponerse más tensos ante la aparición de la Emperatriz, el hombre de traje incluso juntó el entrecejo.

-¿Con quién tengo el honor?- preguntó.

Marianne terminó de subir el par de escaleras que faltaban para estar a la altura de los demás. Entonces Jeremiah notó al hombre que venía tras ella. Un militar japonés, a juzgar por su atuendo. Pero con una seria mirada en su rostro.

-Marianne Vi Britannia- se presentó la Emperatriz, el Japonés de traje se vio contrariado, incluso retrocedió medio paso. –Espero que no ose poner una mano en mis hijos- advirtió.

El hombre se mordió el labio inferior.

-Eso se puede arreglar- habló después de unos segundos.

Aunque nadie se esperaba tal acto, después. Gottwald, los hombres armados, o quien fuera. _Porque la conversación no se había desviado en lo absoluto. _Porque no había un motivo para hacerlo.

El japonés sacó un arma de su saco y la disparó. Justo hacia la cabeza de Marianne. Y solo segundos después el cuerpo de la Emperatriz se desplomaba con ambos ojos abiertos, escaleras abajo, cayendo a los pies de más rehenes Britannian que eran escoltados al Palacio Imperial. El grito de sorpresa de los rehenes, de Gottwald, incluso de los mismos Japoneses se hizo presente.

Lelouch y Nunnally se quedaron petrificados ante la escena.

Todou cruzó el espacio que lo separaba del resto de Japoneses para llegar hasta el otro hombre. Lo tomó del cuello del saco y con una fiera mirada lo enfrentó.

-¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste, Sawasaki?- habló entre ambos dientes apretados. El aludido solo alejó la mano de Todou de su ropa mirando casi con cierta alegría lo que había pasado.

-No solo era una Emperatriz, era una piloto de Knightmare poderosa- aseguró con los ojos estrechados –Y declaró su levantamiento contra nosotros, es mejor deshacernos de todo aquél que se oponga, de una buena vez-

-¡No era en lo absoluto necesario!- continuó Todou muy contrariado. Pero se ganó una mirada más profunda de Sawasaki.

-¿Qué eres tú, Kyoshiro? ¿Un Britannian? _Ganamos, _solo celebra-

* * *

**Y aquí está el "¿Y si el mundo se hubiese unido contra Britannia?" Yo ya habia pensado en eso, porque es más el mundo entero que Britannia, solo necesitaban un empujón.**

**Nuevo fic n.n lo sé... pero es mejor que sea publicado a que se olvide ¿No?**

**¿Y qué piensan respecto a esto? Respondo reviews sobre el tema general para el fic : ) No dejen anónimos si quieren respuesta : )**

**anypotter**

**p.d. Sufre kohai muahaha sufre n.n**


	2. Stage 2: Solo para empezar

**.:Shadows Game:.**

_-¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste, Sawasaki?!- habló entre ambos dientes apretados. El aludido solo alejó la mano de Todou de su ropa mirando casi con cierta alegría lo que había pasado._

_-No solo era una Emperatriz, era una piloto de Knightmare poderosa- aseguró con los ojos estrechados –Y declaró su levantamiento contra nosotros, es mejor deshacernos de todo aquél que se oponga, de una buena vez-_

_-¡No era en lo absoluto necesario!- continuó Todou. Pero se ganó una mirada más profunda de Sawasaki._

_-¿Qué eres tú, Kyoshiro? ¿Un Britannian? Ganamos, solo celebra- _

* * *

**Stage 2: Solo para empezar**

El primer Ministro de Japón suspiró, _pero no sabía en qué sentido. _Mirando a todas las personas que desfilaban frente a él o que buscaban llamar su atención, _todo era un caos. _Pero era necesario para un nuevo orden mundial, porque Britannia se había encargado de deshacerlo y ellos querían recuperarlo.

Soldados, políticos, refugiados y llamadas. Él no podía con todo y el equipo de confianza que tenía a su alrededor tampoco podía hacer tanto. Porque eran demasiadas cosas a considerar y todo estaba pasando al mismo tiempo. _Justo como se había planeado, _si. Pero el caos que se estaba extendiendo por todo el mundo era mayor del que consideraron, y como siempre, había cosas que no salían como se había planeado. _Eso era lo más difícil de resolver._

Levantó la cabeza con un poco de renovada energía. En su opinión, _todo _lo que estaba pasando era necesario y una vez que acabara, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Entonces la crisis actual se olvidaría y los héroes de cada área podrían levantarse. Por ahora, todos debían ser tiranos y pelear por lo que querían era el único camino. Así que continuó con lo que hacía antes de desviarse pensando.

Entonces escuchó un disparo.

Genbu detuvo su mano derecha casi para terminar de poner su firma en una hoja, y miró hacia las puertas de la habitación donde se habían instalado, _dentro del Palacio Imperial de Pendragón. _No fue el único cuya atención había sido llamada de esa manera y muchos se detuvieron de la misma forma.

No les era extraño escuchar disparos cuando estaban en medio de una zona de guerra. Lo extraño en sí era que ellos estuvieran tan apacibles y trabajando de una manera sistematizada _en medio de una invasión. _Pero si querían lograr lo que se habían propuesto entonces no había otra alternativa. Por lo cual disparos y explosiones estaban perfectamente justificados, _aunque quizás no tan cerca._

El primer Ministro frunció el entrecejo cuando después de aquél sonido solo vino silencio. _Extraño ¿No debía haber un contraataque? _Un disparo sin respuesta.

Unos segundos más bastaron para que todos volvieran a sus rápidas tareas, Genbu negó para sí mismo enfocándose de nuevo y terminó de firmar el documento bajo su mano.

-Como decía, Primer Príncipe Odysseus…- dejó el bolígrafo sobre el fino escritorio y subiendo ambos codos entrelazó sus manos, prestando atención de nuevo al hombre frente a él. –No necesitamos hacer esto más grande de lo que ya es. La rendición del Imperio de Britannia será la solución más piadosa-

Al aludido se removió nervioso en su asiento, mirando al hombre mayor frente a él y la hoja que acababa de firmar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué una simple hoja lo ponía más nervioso que todo el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo fuera del palacio, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que tomar ese tipo de decisiones no era lo suyo.

_Ni siquiera sabía por qué él tenía que tomar esa decisión._

_-_El actual Emperador de Britannia no se ha podido localizar- continuó Genbu leyendo perfectamente la duda en Odysseus, incluso consultó con la mirada a los hombres que se movían alrededor de la habitación para saber si seguían en la misma situación. Cuando nadie lo contradijo volvió a mirar al príncipe –Así que con la rendición del Primer Príncipe e inmediato sucesor en la línea de derecho al trono, esto acabará más rápido-

Y el Primer Ministro decía la verdad. Al menos de una manera diplomática.

El que Britannia dejara en libertad a todas las áreas bajo su control, hacía que los estuvieran ejerciendo el poder en todo el mundo fueran dejados sin nada. Disolviendo títulos y cadenas de mando, el mismo sistema de Britannia entraría en caos y el control de las países sería más rápidamente tomado por los viejos sistemas políticos, _al menos mientras las cosas se tranquilizaban._

Como sea, necesitaba la cooperación del heredero frente a él pero parecía un hombre de conflictos internos.

Odysseus siempre prefería mantenerse al margen de asuntos complicados, _tal como este. _Siendo extraño de la persona que solo tenía que contar el tiempo para asumir el cargo máximo del Imperio, pero no podía hacer nada contra esa naturaleza. _Odysseus no tenía tanto deseo de asumir el cargo de Emperador. _Algo que había provocado conflictos con su madre e incluso encendió por un tiempo una rivalidad seria entre los siguientes herederos.

Se encontró mirando a su derecha, al único apoyo que tenía dentro de la habitación, incluso respiró profundo sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría sería lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, _pero la lógica era esa._

-Renuncio a mi derecho de sucesión al trono…- comenzó, las personas en la habitación se detuvieron en sorpresa y confusión -…títulos y demás, dejando el paso libre al Segundo Príncipe en la línea de sucesión, mi hermano Schneizel El Britannia-

Genbu no lo esperaba. _Aún con la actitud de Odysseus. _Esperando que cediera primero ante la presión, no esperaba el pase de estafeta de esa manera. No con la facilidad que el ex-primer Príncipe lo había hecho y con la tranquilidad que el otro la aceptaba. _Como si supiera que eso pasaría. _El primer Ministro sabía que las negociaciones verdaderas empezarían, haciéndose Odysseus a un lado, sabía que el Segundo Príncipe Schneizel era un caso serio y entonces podrían dialogar de temas más delicados. No era algo que tenía en mente pero quizás funcionaría mejor que como esperaba en un inicio.

-Bien- fue el único comentario que podía hacer al respecto.

Odysseus se inclinó levemente disculpándose con su hermano por el repentino cambio, pero Schneizel solo le sonrió.

-Fue tu decisión, hermano. Y lo respeto-

El ministro ordenó el cambio de nombre en el documento que había estado firmando. Schneizel El Britannia era el nombre que debía aparecer como _claro _responsable de la rendición del Imperio, para bien o para mal.

-Tiene mi palabra de que una vez arreglado este asunto, cada Britannian en el país o en los diferentes puntos del mapa será tratado con respeto e incluso se le dará protección contra las retribuciones que se pueden esperar- habló Genbu, Schneizel asintió levemente.

-Comprendo la difícil situación en la que está puesto el país y cada uno de sus habitantes, así que agradecería que esa acción se llevara a cabo lo más rápido posible-

El nuevo documento era entregado a Genbu con insólita rapidez y el Primer Ministro solo confirmaba que todo estuviera en orden antes de firmar.

-Primer príncipe Schneizel, tengo claro que por la actitud de un solo hombre no se puede juzgar a un país entero. Ni siquiera porque les tocó nacer aquí y debían seguir las tradiciones del Imperio- levantó la mirada de nuevo, dejando el bolígrafo sobre la hoja y facilitándoselo al otro príncipe para que diera lectura y que nada quedara en duda –Este paso, aunque difícil y feroz era la única manera de conseguir que el mundo se deshiciera de las cadenas que lo apresaban. Así que debe comprender que estos primeros meses serán difíciles-

Scheneizel asintió levemente mientras continuaba con la lectura.

-Y yo busco sacar lo mejor de este encuentro para mi pueblo- aseguró –Como usted dijo, Primer Ministro Kururugi, las acciones de un hombre no son las acciones de todos, ni siquiera de sus _hijos_ e _hijas_-

El príncipe bajó la hoja quedando de acuerdo con la rendición de Britannia, pero esperaba una respuesta por parte del otro hombre antes de continuar y firmar. Genbu entendió inmediato a lo que Schneizel se refería pero ese era un punto mucho más complicado que el respeto a los Britannian.

-La vasta familia Imperial de Britannia será la que se lleve la peor parte de esto- aseguró. Incluso se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla, no tan seguro de cómo proseguir.

Si bien tenían planeado el lograr entrar a Britannia y con un poco más de suerte el hacerlos rendirse y entregar el poder, tenía en mente la vaga idea de lo que pasaría después. _Porque era importante planear. _Sabía que cayendo el sistema de Britannia de su gran posición de poder y gloria, el mismo pueblo no estaría de acuerdo con eso. No los habitantes de un país que nacieron o fueron educados con una mentalidad de superioridad sobre los otros países del mapa, a un grado de llamar a los demás por medio de números en lugar del verdadero título que les pertenecía.

Britannia había crecido poderosa porque su gente se veía poderosa y creían que todo era posible, _que todo era fácil. _Y que así seguiría por muchos años. Todos invertían su dinero o su tiempo en cosas sin importancia, porque no le veían un fin cercano a su poder. Pero ahora que eran enfrentados a la retribución del mundo entero.

_Sería difícil._

La Federación Unida de Naciones que recién se había formado, había estado de acuerdo en que el pueblo no tendría la culpa. _Tal y como el Primer Ministro lo había planteado. _Toda la culpa recaía en un hombre, pero al mismo tiempo, el pueblo no aceptaría tan rápido un cambio así. Dejando a todo el mundo en la misma posición y con los mismos derechos y obligaciones donde sea.

El orgullo de los Britannian no podía ser pisoteado tan fácil, y estaba hasta entonces más que claro que seguirían peleando, como si las explosiones que iluminaban las grandes ventanas de la oficina no fuesen suficiente prueba. _Pero tendrían que rendirse. _Y la F.U.N. sabía que era más fácil someter al gobierno que al pueblo entero. Primero debían asegurarse de tener un acuerdo con la máxima autoridad de Britannia, _porque ellos eran realmente los que decidían el futuro del país. _Entonces el pueblo no podría hacer nada en contra de un gobierno que habían apoyado y que ahora los declaraba rendidos.

_Eso no disipaba las represalias._

Los primeros meses, _o años_, serían decisivos. Enseñarle a Britannia que todos eran iguales era el reto. Entonces debían conocer de primera mano lo que era sufrir lo que los demás habían sufrido por años.

La solución no era una venganza, pero sí un escarmiento.

Al menos por el tiempo suficiente para que una nueva generación de personas Britannian crecieran y se dieran cuenta de la realidad del mundo. _Hasta entonces… _Britannia pasaría a ser el área B.

En el acuerdo quedaba claro que sería por el tiempo que la F.U.N. considerara suficiente, como un pago menor a los problemas causados. No se les trataría como Britannia lo hacía con los _numbers_ en las áreas, esa era la declaración diplomática. El gobierno Japonés sin embargo dejaba en claro que la manera en que el resto de los habitantes del mundo reaccionara, quedaba fuera de sus manos.

Britannia, _el área B,_ quedaría bajo el cuidado de Japón.

No tendrían un gobernador Britannian propio pero sí uno enviado por Japón.

El área B podía tener un máximo representante ante el gobierno japonés, el hombre que firmara la rendición, _para ser precisos._ Pero este no tenía ningún poder político.

El ejército sería disuelto sin excepción alguna.

Cada habitante del país sería registrado sin excepción para mayor control del gobierno Japonés.

Salidas del territorio del área B quedaban totalmente a consideración del gobierno Japonés.

Todos los títulos y estatus de nacimiento se borrarían. Especialmente para aquellos miembros de la familia Imperial.

_Y ahí llegaba el problema. _

-Quizás todos nosotros perdamos los títulos, pero eso es algo que no le importará al pueblo- apuntó Schneizel con total calma, mas no restándole importancia a algo tan delicado –Atrapados en un territorio delimitado, la culpa recaerá en aquellos que teniendo el poder se rindieron, _aunque _fuese la decisión más sensata a tomar, personas cegadas por frustración no lo verán así y sus principales blancos serán mis hermanos y yo. O todo aquél que tenía un alto estatus- finalizó Schneizel.

Genbu asintió y se hizo hacia delante de nuevo en su asiento. Había solo una cosa que hacer en ese caso.

-Concordará conmigo, Príncipe Schneizel, que sacar a la Familia Imperial del país por protección no es lo más sensato-

Dejándolos a merced de otros países que los tratarían de la manera más cruel o despiadada sabiendo sus identidades. El de ojos azules asintió.

-Lo único que puedo ofrecer es un poco más de protección a las residencias de aquellos miembros de la Familia Real, _como usted_, cuyo rostro es bien conocido entre su gente y en el mundo- Schneizel se acercó un poco más mostrando su interés en la propuesta –Y para aquellos miembros más jóvenes de la Familia Real que son desconocidos ante el público, podemos conservar sus rostros en el anonimato, dándoles nuevas identidades para que se integren a su pueblo-

Schneizel comprendía que esa propuesta era de gran importancia y que algo mejor que eso no se podía conseguir dadas las circunstancias.

-Entonces tenemos un trato-

_No había nada más que decir. _

-Por favor, solo firme aquí-

* * *

La noticia se propagó como una onda expansiva. Solo en cuanto la mano de Schneizel dejó de moverse y la firma estaba completa, hubo más de un suspiro en la habitación. _Incluido el del Primer Ministro Japonés. _Y ahí acababa lo más fácil.

Antes de que la primera persona saliera de la habitación, Genbu sacó su celular privado para comunicar de primera instancia la noticia. Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que su llamada fuera contestada con un silencio expectante. La persona del otro lado esperaba buenas noticias, pero había la posibilidad de que también hubiese pasado algo malo. Solo el sonido de explosiones era escuchado de un lado a otro.

-Está hecho, Todou- dijo finalmente.

Hubo un gran silencio congelado del otro lado. No era el tipo de noticias que podían darse por teléfono, pero no quedaba de otra si lo que al final se quería saber era la resolución tomada.

-Britannia se ha rendido, podemos proceder-

Y Todou no esperaba esas palabras tan pronto. Al cerrar su celular, la mirada ansiosa de Sawasaki casi lo atravesaba. Incluso los soldados a su alrededor esperaban escuchar cuál era la situación actual. _¿En qué estaban parados ahora?_

En territorio bajo el control oficial de Japón.

_No más Britannia._

-Es una declaración directa del Primer Ministro…- comenzó, Sawasaki dejaba una sonrisa expandirse por su rostro. Todou solo suspiró –Britannia se ha rendido, alto a las hostilidades. El territorio es nuestro-

Así como el grito de victoria se escuchó entre los japoneses que custodiaban la entrada del palacio, el grito de derrota y lamento pronto se expandió en los Britannian que alcanzaron a escuchar la noticia. Solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que todos se movilizaran de nuevo. Jeremiah Gottwald se alejó e interpuso de nuevo entre los pequeños príncipes a su cargo y los militares japoneses.

_Esa noticia no era buena para ellos._

Gottwald sabía las retribuciones que traería, la desgracia que caería sobre los jóvenes príncipes desde ese momento. Así que no se detuvo a pensar más de lo necesario y levantó a Nunnally que estaba en el suelo junto a su madre y tomó a Lelouch de un brazo. _Debían perderse, _debían retroceder o salir del país, lo que fuera más sensato. _No podía dejarlos ahí, _eso era seguro.

Pero tan pronto como se había movido había más de una docena de armas apuntándole directamente y sabía perfectamente que no las esquivaría, tampoco que podría salvar a sus príncipes de ellas. No tenía salida alguna pero su instinto tampoco lo dejaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Las órdenes que eran gritadas por radios de onda corta resonaban en su cabeza.

-_¡Britannia se ha rendido!_

_-¡Hemos ganado!_

_-¡El país es nuestro!-_

Con gran alegría y orgullo.

_No, _esa situación no pintaba nada bien para nadie. _Ni siquiera para él, _pero su vida era lo último en su lista de prioridades en ese momento. Sin importar el llanto de la princesa Nunnally que taladraba su oído izquierdo y cómo la mano del Príncipe Lelouch temblaba de manera tan feroz que su brazo también era movido ligeramente.

_No podía abandonarlos. _Había sido la última orden de su Emperatriz, _y planeaba obedecerla hasta ya no respirar. _Así que estaba prohibido lamentarse y desviar su atención a su difunta inspiración. No podía detenerse un segundo más a observar lo que ya no podía salvar y sabía que la Emperatriz Marianne comprendería sus acciones, o al menos eso esperaba. Debía reprimir sus miedos, _todo por los pequeños Vi Britannia._

Sin embargo las armas seguían ahí. Sin importar su valentía o coraje era _imposible _que saliera corriendo de ahí, no al menos ileso. No sin arriesgar la vida de los príncipes. _Además, _¿Qué es lo que habían dicho? _Que Britannia ya no era más Britannia._

_¡¿A quién le pediría ayuda?!_

Un Imperio que se formó de poder e imposición sobre otros países, no tenía lazos favorables con nadie. Solo en la remota posibilidad de escapar del perímetro del palacio, ¿Dónde escondería dos pequeños príncipes y sería capaz de cuidarlos por mientras pudiera? _No, _a Gottwald se le estaban cerrando las opciones y no le gustaba para nada.

Mientras él pensaba, el ejército japonés solo tenía que disparar para terminar con todo.

_Y ese hombre… _Gottwald estrechó la mirada en dirección al japonés de traje que había disparado. _Ese hombre, _tenía clara su odio hacia Britannia y no lo disimulaba en absoluto. Aunque tonta la idea, no podía creer todavía lo que había hecho y quizás estaba mejor de esa manera. porque Gottwald tampoco podía dejar impune el asesinato a sangre fría de la Emperatriz Marianne. _Frente a sus hijos._

No, ese hombre no sabía lo que había hecho y el destino que se había cargado en la espalda.

-¡Dejen de divagar! ¡Tienen órdenes claras!- gritó Sawasaki y lo soldados de inmediato asintieron ante la indirecta, bajando sus armas y acercándose rápidamente a Gottwald.

El guardia retrocedió de inmediato pero las manos se alargaron hacia él y a los pequeños príncipes.

-¡ALTO!- otra voz interrumpía de nuevo, autoritaria y femenina. Jeremiah podría haber jurado por unos segundos que era la voz de la Emperatriz Mariannne, pero dadas las circunstancias sabía quién tenía su carácter en segunda posición, y suspiró solo _un poco _ante la aparición de la Segunda Princesa.

Los soldados se detuvieron sin saber por qué, la confusión en cuanto a línea de mando era horrorosa. Sawasaki sin embargo apretó los dientes por tantas oposiciones a sus órdenes. _Lo estaban denigrando. _E identificó perfectamente a otra de sus amenazas. Calmó su expresión antes de hablar, pero por tercera vez su voz era callada antes de poder _realmente _expresarse.

-¡Marianne-sama!-

Una voz infantil lloró. La vista de la mayoría de los presentes captó de inmediato una pequeña niña de cabello rosado que había estado tomada de la mano de la princesa Cornelia. _La tercera Princesa, _Euphemia Li Britannia comenzó a llorar incontroladamente. Solo fue un par de segundos después que Cornelia procesó toda la información a su alrededor y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas ante el escenario.

De un solo movimiento levantó a Euphy del suelo y la tomó en sus brazos, con su mano deteniendo su cabeza contra su hombro mientras sollozaba, _pero ella misma no lo podía creer. _No así…

Se mordió el labio inferior para no expresar nada. Se lo mordió con tanta fuerza que se lastimó los primeros segundos en lo que se convencía que eso era real a pesar de todo. Sentía el sabor metálico en su boca más sin embargo no expresó nada, no. _Sería una enorme falta de respeto a la Emperatriz Marianne. _A pesar de las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos, del enorme nudo en su garganta y el coraje sin poder expresar, la Segunda Princesa luchó contra sus sentimientos y dio más de un par de pasos dolorosos lejos de la Emperatriz, _donde Euphy no pudiera ver nada, _y donde ella no se viera tentada a hacer algo más por una causa perdida.

_**Solo **__por el momento._

Pero al estar parada junto a los motivos que la habían llevado a detener las acciones de todos al principio, le resultó más difícil el mantenerse callada. El llanto de Euphy se mezcló con el de Nunnally y bajando un poco más la vista podía ver a Lelouch temblar. _Sus más queridos hermanos, _todos sufriendo.

La impotencia se transformó en coraje y las lágrimas se secaron. Levantó su fiera mirada y no tuvo que preguntar quién, sino solo con ver la mirada de alardeo en aquél hombre pudo confirmarlo. Le tomó toda su entereza no sacar el arma que tenía en el cinturón, cargada y lista.

_Sawasaki no sabía qué clase de segundo enemigo tenía tras su espalda. _

Cornelia entonces recordó qué es lo que la había llevado al palacio, con Euphy.

Los japoneses nerviosos volvían a apuntarle nerviosos ante su expresión, pero continuó enfrentándolos con la sola mirada, a pesar de la desventaja en la situación.

-Así que tenemos a la Bruja de Britannia frente a nosotros- Sawasaki comenzó con una malévola sonrisa con intenciones claras. Cornelia estrechó su mirada –Tan joven y hermosa, pero con una reputación ya ganada-

_Muchos debieron esperarlo. _

El momento en que Sawasaki levantaba de nuevo su arma y le apuntaba a Cornelia con precisión. _Muchos debieron esperarlo. _Pero el disparo no fue detenido.

Cornelia cerró los ojos solo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había salida y maldijo el alma de aquél japonés. Pero después de un segundo más, al no sentir nada extraño en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos de nuevo en miedo y terror. Despegó a Euphy de su hombro y buscó heridas en toda la ropa de su pequeña hermana y preguntó vez tras vez si se encontraba bien. Euphy lloraba pero alcanzó a contestar las preguntas de su hermana con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, entonces Cornelia respiró y volvió su vista al frente.

_Por primera vez lo notaba._

Un hombre de cabello negro agarrado en una coleta baja. _Ella lo reconocía. _Como si el uniforme de servicio de la mansión Li Britannia no fuese suficiente. Cornelia lo reconocía a la perfección. Porque había sido una _sugerencia _de la Emperatriz Marianne hacía dos semanas.

-_"¿Por qué no buscas un Caballero, Cornelia? Sabes que estando en el ejército, nunca está de más que alguien te cuide la espalda"-_

Y ella no lo había tomado solo como una sugerencia. No, si la Emperatriz lo había dicho era porque creía que era lo correcto y Cornelia siempre estaría de acuerdo con las decisiones de la Emperatriz, porque siempre le había demostrado la gran mujer que era. Así que en cuanto lo había sugerido, Cornelia empezó a buscar candidatos, aunque no tenía idea de cómo. Y al presentarse los aspirantes, tampoco le había encontrado mucho interés a alguien tras su espalda. _Era incómodo de hecho, después de pensarlo detenidamente. _No era algo que siquiera le confiaría a cualquiera.

Cornelia perdió el interés rápido en la idea, y los candidatos también comenzaron a cansarse de la indecisión de la Princesa.

_Excepto este._ Era más que obvio.

El hombre sintió la mirada de Cornelia en su espalda y se atrevió a mirarla de reojo, bajando los brazos levemente que antes había usado para escudarla junto con su hermana. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, había algo diferente en ese hombre.

-¡¿Todou, qué haces?!- el grito del japonés despertó a todos de la primera sorpresa.

Sawasaki trataba de disparar de nuevo pero su arma fue rápidamente retirada por el militar a su lado, que lo miró sin comprender en ningún momento por qué quería hacer eso. Una vez había sido error de todos, pero hacerlo por segunda vez sería negligencia. Todou apenas y había podido desviar el disparo, aunque captó de igual manera al hombre que había saltado frente a la princesa de Britannia.

-¡Es suficiente, Sawasaki!- y el nombre del culpable estaba revelado frente a todos.

Lelouch recordaría. _Y el tercer enemigo de Sawasaki Atushi sería un pequeño príncipe._

* * *

Genbu recibió noticias inmediatas de cómo todo se iba expandiendo. _No era un ideal, _se estaba realmente cumpliendo. Que todo hubiera funcionado sin mayores contratiempos, era casi _perfecto. _O al menos eso pensaba, hasta hacía cinco minutos donde irrumpió en su oficina una marcha que opacó en varios aspectos la tranquilidad con la que se había llevado el convenio de rendición.

Todou entró por delante de todos con una expresión seria y nada contento con la situación, sus labios juntos en una apretada línea que mostraba protesta a cierta situación que Genbu desconocía. _A pesar de lo que habían logrado esa noche. _Pero entonces entró Sawasaki inmediatamente después de Todou y no le tomó mucho para conectar piezas.

Había habido cierta discusión entre esos dos. Abrió la boca de inmediato para evitar que Sawasaki en especial empezara con una especie de escándalo, pero no pudo decir nada más cuando un grupo de personas más entraron en la oficina con variadas expresiones. _No era bueno._

Genbu reconoció de inmediato a la mayoría.

Tenía cuatro príncipes más frente a él, y dos hombres cuya procedencia desconocía. Pero las expresiones en los rostros de todos ellos era lo que había llamado la atención del Primer Ministro en cuanto habían entrado y quería una explicación al respecto ya que parecía conectarse con la sobria expresión de Todou.

-¡Ani-ue!- aunque la reunión familiar también debía llevarse a cabo.

Cornelia cruzó captó a Schneizel en la habitación y no había podido evitar llamarlo. A pesar de todo, _seguían siendo familia. _Y a pesar de lo que pasara, debían continuarlo siendo.

El rubio se acercó a sus hermanos menores sin pensarlo dos veces y Odysseus copió su acto. Sin embargo con la pura mirada de Cornelia, Schneizel sabía que algo andaba mal. _Algo que ignoraba. _Podía escuchar a Euphy sollozando en el hombro de Cornelia y a Nunnally en el hombro de quien podía reconocerse como un guardia de Villa Aeries. El rubio frunció el entrecejo.

_¿Un guardia de la villa?_

Y el mismo hombre tomaba la mano de Lelouch con fuerza.

_No podía evitar hacer la pregunta._

-¿Dónde está la Emperatriz Marianne?-

Schneizel se giró a los hombres que habían entrado primero, al ver la expresión del Primer Ministro japonés lo supo. Entendió las expresiones de todos por igual, y no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza negando un poco. _Solo no comprendiendo. _Acaba de hacer el pacto con Japón y eso sucedía. Se hincó en una rodilla para quedar a la altura de Lelouch. _Nunnally también estaba ahí, si. _Pero Lelouch era el que casi no se movía y ni una palabra había dicho. Su rostro aunque pálido reflejaba su estado todavía de shock.

_Schneizel estaba preocupado. _Pero no estaba pensando solo en ese momento.

Lelouch no lo miró un solo segundo, escondió sus ojos tras los cortos mechones de cabello que caían en sus frente, por lo que el rubio levantó la mirada para indicarle al guardia que soltara la mano de Lelouch.

Gottwald lo hizo de inmediato, sabiendo que era lo correcto. Se dedicó a dar consuelo a Nunnally sosteniéndola firmemente con las dos manos, pero pasando una casualmente por su pequeña cabecita. _Aunque cada vez parecía más que ese no era su lugar, _no podía evitar sentir lo mismo que ambos príncipes y entenderlos. Sin contar que la orden de protegerlos, había decidido, no se encontraba solo limitada al daño físico.

_No, él los protegería como se debía._ En cuanto se aclararan las cosas.

Schneizel sin embargo, en cuando la mano de su pequeño hermano fue soltada, se dedicó a envolverlo con ambos brazos en un intento de reconfortarlo. Sintió de inmediato la tensión en todo el pequeño cuerpo de Lelouch pero decidió ignorarlo, apretando más el abrazo. _Sentía que lo necesitaba._

Sin embargo no podían estar todo el día así, y habían muchas cosas por hacer. Así que el rubio optó por la solución más simple sin apartar a Lelouch de su lado. Aún sabiendo lo que el orgulloso onceavo príncipe detestaba, lo tomó en sus brazos y se levantó firmemente del suelo. Dispuesto a continuar con sus tareas pero sin quitare la prioridad a la seguridad de su familia que estaba sufriendo.

Schneizel aún así se vio sorprendido por la falta de reacción de Lelouch, tomándose unos segundos tratando de entenderlo. Más el de ojos violáceos solo se acomodó a la manera en que su hermano mayor lo había tomado, no sintiéndose en completa forma para protestar, no si de todas formas lo quería.

_Estaba pensando, en muchas cosas. _Y era mejor pensar en esas cosas a lo otro, así que no debía prestar atención a su alrededor. _Era mejor olvidar._

La habitación había salido de su expectante silencio inicial a uno dudoso, mirándose los unos a los otros después de que la noticia de la muerte de una de las Emperatrices se expandió.

_Porque todos los sabían. _Porque era una mal inicio. Un incidente que marcaba el rumbo que tomaba la relación de Britannia y Japón. No empezaba bien, _ya existía una venganza por cobrar._

Aunque muchos no lo tomaran de esa peligrosa manera, Genbu sabía lo que les esperaba. El silencioso y joven príncipe al cuidado de Schneizel El Britannia era una historia diferente. En cuanto a pensamiento, ideales, _la oportunidad que tenían de una nueva generación. _¿Qué hubiese sido mejor que un príncipe que viviera de una manera tranquila y que a cierta edad pudiera retomar el poder de Britannia pero con una mente diferente a sus antecesores?

_Eso ya no era posible._

O al menos Genbu lo dudaba.

El Primer Ministro sintió una presencia pequeña moverse desde su costado. Apenas y estiró la mano pero Suzaku había sido más rápido y nadie más dijo nada. Llegó a la par con Schneizel, mas sin embargo lo rodeó con curiosidad buscando un rostro diferente. Incluso se paró un poco de puntitas y estiró la mano, Genbu no vio lo que Suzaku hacía hasta que se inclinó un poco de lado.

_Un nuevo silencio se hizo._

La mano de Suzaku se estiró hasta alcanzar otra pequeña mano que se encogió al principio por el tacto desconocido, pero luego lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te asusta esta guerra? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?-

Suzaku tiró de la mano del Onceavo príncipe invitándolo a bajar.

-Vamos-

Entonces Genbu veía quizás un futuro que podía salvarse, o destruirse de la misma manera.

* * *

**Holaa ¿Así que les gustó el primer capítulo? Espero haya sido lo mismo con el segundo n.n En serio, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con todo Code Geass y espero que esto haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas o al menos les mostrara más a fondo lo que será la historia. **

**Prox. capítulo, línea del tiempo real de code geass, pero empiecen las apuestas muajaja ¿Qué pasará?**

**¡Yo sé!**

**Dejarán un lindo review :3**

**Te amo pato n.n**

**REVIEW EL QUE LEYÓ!**

**anypotter**


	3. Stage 3: Con el paso del tiempo

**Shadows Game**

**AU.**

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Te asusta esta guerra? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?-_

_Suzaku tiró de la mano del Onceavo príncipe invitándolo a bajar._

_-Vamos-_

_Entonces Genbu veía quizás un futuro que podía salvarse, o destruirse de la misma manera._

* * *

**Stage 3: El paso del tiempo**

**Britannia, su historia.**

Diez, once años habían pasado desde aquél día. Y los recuerdos podían seguir frescos como el primer día y como las horas que le siguieron. Los recuerdos no se desvanecían con el tiempo porque estaban encerrados en una burbuja junto con toda su gente. La Britannia masacrada que seguía dentro de los límites de su territorio reducido como vacas dentro de un corral.

_No, _esta vez el tiempo no permitía las heridas curarse, _porque seguían viviendo en una zona de guerra._

El mundo en general había avanzado, la paz se había formado entra las naciones y la palabra _libertad _era tan exquisita como un futuro prometedor y muchas oportunidades en puerta, como siempre debió haber sido.

Los avances estaban a la hora del día, el promedio de vida era más largo para disfrutar y todos ejercían tanto sus derechos como obligaciones viviendo en un mundo que gozaba de algo que estaba cerca de ser un edén. _Solo porque la perfección no existía, _pero sí esa paz tan ansiada y que tomó varios años en llegar, era muy difícil que alguien se atreviera a romperla.

El mundo era un lugar para _vivir _realmente, y para gozar cada minuto de la existencia.

_Solo fuera de esta área. _

_Solo fuera de la vieja Britannia._

La invasión mundial marcada en los calendarios de todas las naciones era motivo de fiesta y celebración. Era la fecha en común con la que todo el mundo se podía regocijar y hacer fiestas tan grandes como lo permitiera la energía del cuerpo.

Era un día que con el paso de los años y sus felicidades, hacía que la celebración durara más, cada vez que el día volvía a llegar. Porque cada año ganado era una bendición y todos le rendirían tributo a eso tal y como se lo merecía. Todo el mundo celebraría a la par.

_Excepto por el área B._

Era como una sombra que se expandía sobre el territorio en las primeras horas de la madrugada. _Tal y como antes, _era una infelicidad que invadía a sus habitantes desde aquél funesto día y que al contrario del resto del mundo, cada año parecía que el día se volvía más oscuro y peligroso. Los sentimientos crecían contrariados a las manecillas del reloj, que en vez de avanzar hacia un mejor futuro, retrocedían en un hoyo miserable y profundo que guardaba un gran odio común y contenido.

Una de las principales razones por la cual la sociedad estaba en decadencia.

_Y no cambiaría pronto._

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, la humanidad debía sobrevivir. Ya fuese hacia adelante o hacia atrás, las cosas seguían su curso y el tiempo no se detenía, los días pasaban y con ellos el mundo crecía.

El área B tan vigilada como siempre no presentaría un mayor avance en su imagen mundial. Con sus calles y ciudades en un estado deplorable, edificios que no habían sido tocados y reconstruidos desde que habían sido explotados la última vez. Había una especie de ciudad fantasma en el centro de un área viva, y alrededor de esa área viva se encontraba otra área incluso más afortunada, _el asentamiento japonés._

Por razones de acuerdos mundiales y tratados firmados, Japón realmente había pasado a tener el dominio sobre el pueblo de Britannia. Con el paso de los años el país del sol naciente se sentía más y más poderoso sobre el Imperio que cierto tiempo los había atemorizado, por lo cual las cartas comenzaron a voltearse, para mal o bien del área B.

Fue cuestión de un par de años después de aquél día cuando grandes multitudes de japoneses comenzaron a entrar al área B. En su mayoría eran japoneses adinerados, grandes empresarios que veían a ese país en decadencia como una oportunidad e inversión fácil.

El área B no podía manejar ningún tipo de comercio o finanzas, el área B no tenía ningún tipo de orden político más que el que Japón ejercía, así que incluso en la explotación de sus recursos y funcionamiento de sus negocios y empresas, el área B era controlada por el muy vasto pueblo japonés.

La oportunidad de utilizar mano de obra y los recursos del antiguo Imperio sonaba exquisita, _tanto _que muchos otros países habían pedido entrar al territorio con sus propios inversionistas y empresarios. Pero el actual gobierno japonés sabía lo delicada que ya era la relación con la herida área y no querían que las hostilidades se levantaran de la noche a la mañana, como pirañas dentro de una alberca.

Tarde que temprano, si no se les calmaba de la manera correcta y aprendían a convivir con las demás presencias a su alrededor, antes de que el pueblo del antiguo imperio pudiera unirse en común, todos sabían que se hundirían ellos mismos destruyéndose y comiéndose dentro del territorio, por impotencia e ira guardada.

Así que solo Japón podía entrar al territorio y ser su gran cadena de comercio. _Con más que claro que mano de obra Britannian._

Las cosas habían dado un giro drástico, solo que no se detenían.

Tendrían el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir dignamente, tendrían los libertades suficientes para no sentirse ahogados. Tendrían la paz apenas merecida según el comportamiento del pueblo, tendrían los derechos humanos que antes se les habían negado a otras áreas. _Seguían teniendo el derecho de llamarse Britannian._

Y tenían el derecho de estudiar.

El sistema era tan inestable que las cosas debían estar balanceadas en algo muy cercano a la perfección. Todavía debía haber representantes Britannian dentro de la sociedad y uno de ellos era una familia que velaba por la educación digna del pueblo.

_La Academia Ashford, _cede en Britannia. Había sido permitida con sus vastas instalaciones y algo más que libertad para todos sus jóvenes matriculados desde temprana edad.

Reuben Ashford había demostrado su sentido del juego limpio teniendo un buen precedente con su otra academia que tenían en Japón. Era uno de los pocos que todavía tenían cierto control dentro del territorio al habérselo ganado y demostrando siempre la transparencia de sus movimientos. Así que Ashford era un lugar para todo Britannian que quisiera estudiar.

_Incluso para Japoneses viviendo en el territorio._

-Eso es todo por hoy, muchachos. Quiero un ensayo para mañana sobre lo que proyectan de su vida desde hoy hasta unos diez años hacia adelante- todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares para hacer una leve reverencia –Hai, Kaname-sensei…-

_Tenían la disciplina Japonesa._

El salón comenzó a quedar vació poco a poco.

-Srta. Stadfelt- llamó el profesor cuando salían los últimos alumnos. La alumna nombrada se acercó con el entrecejo fruncido y una actitud un tanto altanera, al detenerse frente a su profesor solo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista –Hai, Kaname-sensei- musitó.

El hombre solo se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras suspiraba. –En serio Karen, no podemos pasar por esto todo el tiempo-

La alumna de ojos azules solo bufó, ignorándolo.

-Tu madre te manda esta carta…- el hombre sacó el pedazo de papel escrito en japonés de entre sus cosas y se lo entregó como siempre lo hacía –Dice que te cuides mucho, también me dijo que tu escuela ya está pagada por el resto del año y que te mandará ropa en la siguiente semana que le gustó en una tienda…-

-Ohgi- interrumpió Karen de inmediato tomando la carta sin muchas ganas y guardándola dentro de su mochila con rapidez –Estoy seguro de que puedes decirle a mi madre que estoy bien y que no tiene de que preocuparse, después de todo te tengo sobre mi espalda todo el tiempo- comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás restándole importancia –Ah si, y salúdame a Naoto- concluyó antes de retirarse casi corriendo para la hora de receso.

Solo cuando Karen había desaparecido de vista, Ohgi levantó el celular que había estado prendido en su bolsillo y con un suspiro contestó.

-Creo que ya escuchaste Naoto…-

_-Y yo insisto, Ohgi, que sería mucho más fácil si solo la arrastramos de vuelta hacia Japón. Mi hermana tiene todo el derecho a salir del área B por ser mitad Japonesa-_

-Te tocaría a ti convencerla-

_-Sabes que ese lugar no tiene futuro-_

-No quiero tener la misma discusión de todas las semanas Naoto, llámame optimista pero yo en realidad espero que las cosas cambien-

-_Un país que se pierde en su desesperación no es más que una bomba de tiempo, Ohgi. Y lo sabes…-_

Kaname Ohgi no quería darle crédito a esas palabras, quería pensar que el mundo sería a la par un lugar mejor.

* * *

Aunque las cosas eran diferentes según tu posición final al acabar la guerra. Según lo que habías sido, según las influencias que habías movido y que tan afortunado eras. Al disolverse economías, sistemas políticos y sistemas sociales en Britannia, todo el resto se vino abajo en cuestión de días.

_¿A quién le pedirías refugio en medio de la guerra?_

_¿Con qué dinero podrías salir del país?_

_¿En qué país aceptarían a un Britannian…?_

No había nada. No había favores por cobrar, conocidos poderosos por confiar. _Todo se había disuelto al mismo estatus que por dos meses fue el de esclavos._

Desaparecido eso, todos debían comenzar con uñas y dientes a luchar por un lugar donde vivir, por un sustento económico, por recuperar un poco de su posición y más que nada, _que todo estuviera aprobado por Japón. _

Claro que la idea no le agradó a nadie, _millones de dólares en los Bancos Mundiales habían sido congelados, _las propiedades habían sido tomadas, las grandes corporaciones desaparecidas, y confiscados todos aquellos artefactos que presentaran un peligro a la vida. Todo aquél ser humano que había trabajado con el ejército o sus alrededores cercanos, estaba bajo una estricta mira.

Todo aquél que hubiese sido un líder, estaba vigilado.

Todo aquel que tenía el potencial de reunir a Britannia en un mal cause, era un terrorista.

_Los terroristas debían desaparecer._

Porque el Gobierno Japonés tenía la estricta idea de dar a Britannia una lección, pero para que aprendieran a vivir en un mundo donde todos tenían los mismos derechos y nadie debía imponerse sobre nadie. Donde debía bastarles su territorio, donde la ideología de _"El más fuerte sobrevive y el débil tiene que morir" _debía ser eliminada por completo, _erradicada _del diccionario. Cambiar esa programación de tantos años atrás a unas generaciones que empezaran a valorar sus derechos y por lo tanto que pudieran erigir un nuevo gobierno por su cuenta, que le asegurase al resto del mundo que el imperio no volvería a presentarse.

_Eso quizás podría presentarse con un heredero al trono de Britannia. _Uno joven, uno con visión.

_Compasivo._

_Que supiera las dificultades de la guerra y el mundo._

-Príncipe Lelouch, ya es tarde incluso para entrar a la segunda hora ¿Seguro que no quiere que lo lleve?-

El de ojos violáceos solo negó con su cabeza escondida detrás del periódico de la mañana. Sin embargo, lo bajó un poco con una ceja enarcada por un acto que le causaba cierta curiosidad.

-Mejor no empiezas con el título, Jeremiah. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste convencerme de que debías seguir llamándome como tal pese a toda la situación-

Jeremiah apenas y pasó un trago amargo de café con el recuerdo. _Cómo olvidarlo. _

Aunque las cosas eran diferentes desde entonces.

La invasión de Britannia no solo había desequilibrado los estatus y las vidas de todos en el pueblo. Había más que lo que se veía a primera mano, y quizás lo último que le importaba a varios era el poder y la riqueza, _pero sí la familia. _Con tanto movimiento y una encarnada lucha hasta el mismísimo final, las bajas habían sido bastantes, ya fuese dentro o fuera del territorio.

Eso hacía más difícil, _en opinión de muchos_, que Britannia sanara tan rápido de su caída como Imperio y su renacimiento como país libre, si había sido manchado su inicio con una sumisión tan desagradable.

Quizás el líder que se levantaría primero no era el que uniría a Britannia en un país aceptable bajo los ojos del mundo.

_Quizás el líder que se levantaría primero era aquél que vengaría sus motivos personales antes de dejar avanzar al mundo._

-Lelouch, solo Lelouch, Jeremiah…-

_Como en sus inicios._

El futuro era incierto para cualquier alma dentro del territorio, el de la Familia Real había sido pensado solo un poco más.

_Era devastador cómo además de que todo había sido cambiado, la muerte tan cercana no se pudiera celebrar como tal y con el respeto necesario y exigido por la sociedad. _

_La Emperatriz Marianne había muerto. _

_Una de las grandes líderes del poder de Britannia había muerto._

_Entonces la familia real había sido obligada a centrarse en lo que era apenas más importante, como la protección de sus miembros y el aseguramientos de sus vidas por un prolongado tiempo, todo eso antes de velar por los muertos. _

_Schneizel El Britannia, primer príncipe por derecho, representante en nombre de Britannia según Japón, velaba primero por sus hermanos y esa misma noche, toda su familia tenía que desaparecer antes de que un tercer día se levantara en el Imperio devastado, los preparativos estaban listos. _

_Antes de que el pueblo tuviera la oportunidad de reunirse, antes de que el pueblo reclamara que sus líderes hubiesen practicado una especie de milagro, si no es que en ese mismo momento, apenas una semana después o máximo un mes de vivir bajo las reglas de Japón. Antes de que quisieran sus cabezas aún cuando ya no podían hacer nada, solo por la satisfacción de un deseo de venganza._

_El gobierno japonés solo sabría de las localizaciones exactas de las emperatrices, príncipes y princesas de Britannia. El gobierno japonés sabría qué hacer con esa información de ser necesario, pero más que nada, estaba clasificado como un secreto de máxima seguridad y nada de eso se debía filtrar y de ser ese el caso, la cabeza del responsable rodaría._

_Aunque era más que claro que los rostros de ciertos príncipes se reconocerían con el simple paso del tiempo, solo aquellos que habían salido al público y que eran reconocidos a simple vista, gozarían de protección adicional a sus hogares restringidos y seguros. Solo en caso de muchedumbres enfurecidas._

_Solo para los más grandes._

_Había también esos miembros jóvenes y niños que no eran para nada participantes ni en política ni ningún otro asunto de gobierno hasta ese día. Rostros que el pueblo desconocía, rostros más fáciles de esconder y confundir entre la multitud. Esos miembros no necesitaban protección adicional ni nada por el estilo._

_Debían aprender a ser el pueblo._

_Sin embargo seguía habiendo ciertas reglas incluso en esa parte._

_1.-Cada casa/terreno/mansión en el cual se instalarían los miembros de la familia real, solo podía tener una familia y no más. Para evitar la reunión de miembros que no fuesen hermanos directos, más de lo necesario._

_2.-No se debía reunir más de dos familias distintas por un periodo de entre ocho y diez horas, evitando así el espacio a malentendidos._

_Todo claro, a criterio del gobierno japonés. Entre un sinfín de reglas de esa misma índole, pero cuidando siempre que la familia real estuviera lo más alejada posible._

_En las acciones exageradas de muchos, se temía que si la familia real se encontraba reunida más de lo necesario, entonces daría espacio a confabulaciones y golpes de estado. Por muy tonto que les pareciera a otros tantos, la idea no fue descartada y entonces fue aplicada, más sin embargo seguía siendo una desventaja es más de un caso, uno que le importaba bastante a Schneizel._

_-Lelouch y Nunnally son muy pequeños para vivir solos y su madre ha muerto hace solo dos días, ¿Es que no se puede hacer una excepción en este caso?-_

_El japonés que le respondió al príncipe, sin embargo, tenía muy claro todo._

_-¿Y arriesgarnos? ¿A ser traicionados? Es muy temprano para pedir ese tipo de tratos, representante El Britannia. La regla se ha impuesto por lo que es, y niños pequeños o no, deberá ser acatada-_

_Tampoco se pudo llegar a un acuerdo sobre quién podría quedarse con los dos pequeños príncipes, porque tenía que ser alguien que no tuviera sangre real ni que fuera una familia adinerada. La familia Ashford que hasta el momento había peleado por ellos, también y con mucha pena fue hecha a un lado._

_Solo hasta momentos después de pensar en todas las posibilidades, una pequeña pero importante voz se hizo presente._

_-Yo puedo cuidar de mi hermana, hermano Schneizel, no tienen de que preocuparse- era lo primero en lo que intervenía el pequeño príncipe, era lo primero que realmente decía desde hacía dos días. Y su silencio había sido roto en esperanza de proteger a su hermana, era eso o ser separados._

_No podía permitir que su familia se quebrara más ya._

_La idea sin embargo no sonaba razonable para sus hermanos mayores. Eran solo unos niños y no se permitirían dejarlos desamparados más de lo que ya estaban._

_-¡Sí, que vivan por su cuenta! Esa es la solución-_

_-Es un solución estúpida Sawasaki- por primera vez el primer ministro también intervenía. Había tratado de mantenerse al margen lo más posible, esperanzado de que entre ellos encontraran una solución pero parecía que una excepción a la regla era necesaria. _

_-Alto…-_

_Quizás la persona menos esperada, o quien ya debía de haber desaparecido de la habitación desde hacía varias horas. La realidad, aún así era, que había varias personas ahí dentro que se habían aferrado a cosas a las que ya no tenían derecho e incluso no había motivo real para involucrarse._

_-Si me permiten…- el hombre vestía un uniforme de guardia. Se acercó con cuidado desde su esquina en la habitación y con pose firme continuó hablando –Incluso si este no es mi lugar, me gustaría proponerme como guardián de la princesa y el príncipe Vi Britannia, si no les es mucha molestia- directo al punto discutido._

_La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en lo absoluto._

_-¿Qué hace este hombre aquí para empezar?- gritó indignado Sawasaki buscando con su mirada, más Genbu lo silenció levantando una mano._

_-Identifíquese- ordenó._

_-Mi nombre es Jeremiah Gottwald y tengo un mes sirviendo de personal de seguridad en la villa de la familia Vi Britannia- declaró casi con orgullo –Mis intereses sin embargo, son solo velar por la seguridad de mis príncipes- concluyó._

_Su mirada estaba en ese momento sobre Schneizel quien a su opinión era a quien tenía que convencer. La mirada del rubio indicaba que estaba evaluando la situación muy seriamente._

_Dejar a sus pequeños hermanos tan queridos en manos de un completo desconocido no le era algo fácil de aceptar, en especial en medio de la zona de guerra en la que se había convertido Britannia, incluso muchos podían pensar que podía ser una venganza del hombre y que tarde o temprano los asesinaría o los vendería al mejor postor, ¿Quién sabría en realidad? El hombre se ofrecía para un puesto que ya no tenía validez._

_No quedaba un solo príncipe en Britannia, al menos no de nombre._

_Ser el guardia o como ellos lo llamaban comúnmente, _caballero_, no tenía ningún valor en este caso ni en ningún otro._

_Solo que había algo que hacía a Schneizel confiar en la palabra de ese hombre, Jeremiah Gottwald. Era su postura, la claridad en sus ojos, y el hecho de que a esas alturas no se hubiese retirado ya a buscar refugio, sin mencionar que en ningún momento se había alejado de Lelouch y Nunnally desde que personalmente los había llevado hasta ahí._

_Eso, y el punto más importante: Ese hombre era un guardia de Villa Aeries, elegido por la misma Emperatriz Marianne y aprobado como suficientemente apto para que la mujer lo dejara llevar a sus hijos por el centro de una ciudad en guerra y les confiara además su futuro._

_Si, Schneizel ya estaba al tanto de todo. Así como del otro hombre que mantenía su puesto vigía, un tal Guilford, de la mansión Li Britannia._

_La guerra comenzaba a mostrar las verdaderas caras de varios, en especial de aquellos quienes valían la pena. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con otra solución que con esta que saltaba como una buena oportunidad para sus pequeños hermanos, además, no es como si tuviera planeado dejarlos solos con el hombre._

_Aunque tenía que confirmar si esta decisión le parecía bien al pequeño jefe de la familia Vi Britannia; y si la fiera y decidida mirada de Lelouch no era suficiente, el mismo ex–onceavo príncipe habló._

_-No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso-_

_Cornelia bufó argumentando que debía haber una solución mejor, pero Schneizel había decidido._

Así Jeremiah Gottwald pasaba a ser el protector de dos pequeños príncipes que nunca se atrevió a educar pero que sin embargo los guió en su conocimiento y experiencia en toda aquella ocasión que tenían duda. Lelouch siendo el más rebelde de los dos, pero el guardia estaba extasiado de ver a su difunta inspiración encarnando en su pequeño hijo, que al paso que crecía, se parecía más y más a su madre, en inteligencia, en carisma y debía admitirlo, un tanto sarcástico.

No lo podía culpar en lo absoluto, después de todo lo que había pasado. Aunque una pequeña parte del guardia encontraba otras ciertas características en el muchacho que comenzaban a pulirse con el paso del tiempo, incluso les tenía cierta precaución, y llegando a conocerlo tanto como haberlo visto crecer bajo su mirada, Jeremiah sabía que Lelouch podía jugar tantas caras como situaciones se le atravesaran, _y todas al mismo tiempo._

No era tonto, y tampoco lo presionaba mucho. Pero ese pequeño príncipe asustado y silencioso de hacía once años, se había vuelto un adolescente bastante centrado en un objetivo suprimido. Que en opinión de Jeremiah, si Lelouch era tan hijo de su madre como parecía, veía el potencial en esos ojos, de darle una buena sacudida al mundo. ¿En qué sentido? No lo sabía, pero en Lelouch veía una astucia que podía llevarlo más allá.

…

A comparación de la dulce princesa Nunnally que no podía herir un alma en la tierra y que en la sabia opinión de Jeremiah, había adquirido todas aquellas cualidades femeninas de su madre, como encanto, belleza y dependiendo de la situación, _su carácter. _

-Hermano, hay que irnos ya- _hablando del lado amable del asunto._

Jeremiah se paraba de la mesa casi en sobresalto, Nunnally solo rió y Lelouch se talló una mano en su rostro casi en derrota.

-Ni siquiera pienses en _your highness, _Jeremiah- advirtió el de ojos violáceos. El hombre se mordió la lengua para no responder como pensaba.

Lelouch tomó su mochila y celular tan solo con la aparición de Nunnally, y con una mirada de despedida, ambos príncipes desaparecieron por la puerta de entrada. Tomados de la mano, _para caminar por la calle._

La academia Ashford no quedaba lejos del lugar, y los dos príncipes contaban con un auto en la cómoda casa otorgada por el gobierno Japonés, pero preferirían caminar.

_Un día como hoy, había muerto la emperatriz Marianne. _

* * *

Milly se mecía en todas direcciones en la mesa en que estaba sentada. Desde el cuarto del consejo estudiantil se podía ver la mayoría del campus, en especial la entrada. Entrada por la cual esperaba que dos personas llegaran, _entrada _que se le estaba haciendo chiquita cada segundo que pasaba y que no veía a nadie entrar, valga la redundancia.

_Seguía meciéndose. _Las patas de la mesa tamborileaban en el suelo con eco impaciente.

-Presidenta, ¿Pasa algo malo?-

_E ignoraría a todos a su alrededor, _hasta que ¡BINGO!

-¡AHH, LLEGARON!- y saldría corriendo.

Milly Ashford no era del tipo que mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos todo el tiempo. Lo que las personas siempre percibían de ella era una sinceridad pura, pero lo que pocos notaban es que esa sinceridad solo la aplicaba a los demás y no siempre sobre ella misma. Siempre desviando la atención y atrayéndola hacia otras personas excepto ella, Milly guardaba sus verdaderos sentimientos para ocasiones que realmente requirieran de ellos.

_Como ahora._

Había sido demasiado tiempo el que Milly había esperado para volver a verlos, a Nunnally y a Lelouch, fueron 5 años después de aquél día que fueron todos separados, _ya no podía ni siquiera visitarlos. _Hasta el día en que ambos se matricularon en la Academia y ella fue la primera en saberlo.

_Vería a Lelouch de nuevo… y a Nunnally._

Más sin embargo, ellos ya no eran los mismos, _ni siquiera ella era la misma. _Claro que recordaba lo mandón y renegado que era Lelouch, lo mucho que le huía cuando lo visitaba y la especial rivalidad que los entretenía por horas. Eso y Nunnally riendo tras ellos.

La sonrisa de Nunnally se había convertido en algo más serio y sus ojos aunque iluminados tenían cierto pesar. No tenía la misma chispa de antes que la distinguía entre un grupo numeroso de princesas en el mismo salón, _había desaparecido._

Lo lamentaba demasiado; en cuanto a Lelouch, esa falsa sonrisa que tenía eternamente plasmada en su rostro y la tranquilidad con la que parecía moverse de un lado a otro. La gracia de príncipe siempre presente, y aunque esa identidad había sido desaparecida, su lado mandón florecía cada cierto tiempo, sin pasar a más.

Sin ser realmente lo que era.

Para Milly, las cosas que había perdido aquella noche habían sido bastantes para contar. Mas no por completo como para seguir llorando por ellas.

_Se aseguraría, sin embargo, de sacar lo mejor de ellas. _De una forma o de otra, en zona de guerra o no, dentro de una simple escuela que tenía un cuerpo estudiantil tan catastrófico, racista, explosivo e impulsivo que podía dar pena 24/7… _o no._ ¿Qué sería de la diversión?

Solo que no llegaba a la puerta para ver a su par de _ex-príncipes _favoritos, cuando ya faltaba uno de ellos. Nunnally captó de inmediato la decepcionada mirada de Milly Ashford doblando la esquina del edificio.

_No debía tomarles mucho comprender._

No debía siquiera extrañarle a cualquiera.

Nunnally solo pondría la mano en el hombro de la presidenta, argumentando que era lo mejor el no molestar a su hermano. _Que ya sabrían a dónde se dirigía, _y si no era a ese lugar, entonces algo que tuviera esa esencia que extrañaban.

-No es como si yo no la extrañara…-comenzó Nunnally retomando su paso a las instalaciones escolares, Milly se unió de inmediato a su costado –Pero entonces Lelouch era más grande que yo, ¿No? La puede recordar mejor-

_Sería típico de Lelouch, ir a visitar a su madre._

-Bueno…- Milly se atravesó en el paso de Nunnally con energía radiante –Eso no significa que tenga que cancelar los preparativos de hoy ¿Cierto?-

_Milly buscaría lo mejor de cada día._

La sonrisa de Nunnally se hizo mucho más grande en un acto cómplice con la rubia.

-Sin duda-

* * *

Era curioso cómo la sociedad tenía una marcada división que no solo se extendía en Britannians y Japoneses. Los conquistadores y esclavos, _los buenos y los malos. _Toda Britannia en sí se había fragmentado incluso más en grupos diferentes a los adinerados y los pobres, porque eso ya no era posible.

Ahora las divisiones eran de acuerdo a los pensamientos de cada uno. Los _sumisos, _los _mártires, _los _rebeldes_, los _terroristas, _los _renegados, _los _silenciosos, _y en un grupo un tanto más selecto, _la Nueva Britannia. _

Para los japoneses, escuchar esas dos palabras sería un mito que la gente de Britannia se creaba para poder sobrevivir teniendo en mente un futuro falso. Con personas muy selectas que estaban siendo escondidas y capacitadas en las sombras para que en cuanto se diera la oportunidad de una rebelión, entonces lo mejor que había sido rescatado de las cenizas del antiguo Imperio, una vez más les diera el poder que habían perdido.

Como todos decían, _un mito. _

Al menos para la mayoría de los japoneses, que no estaban día y noche esperando el menor índice de error para poner un dedo en acción y eliminarlo.

_Para cualquier Japonés, _que no fuera Sawasaki.

El hombre de Japón en Britannia, _el que tenía el control. _Nombrado representante por el mismísimo Primer Ministro Genbu Kururugi desde aquél día, todo porque un solo hombre no podía dirigir dos países.

Sawasaki Atushi, entonces Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores _¿Quién mejor para el cargo? _Sin tanto poder propio para manejar Britannia a su antojo pero sí lo suficiente para poner el orden necesario.

Muchos lo considerarían como un Purista Japonés, cuyo odio hacia Britannia siempre se había expresado. Aunque hasta el momento y _según Genbu_, había funcionado lo suficientemente bien en el cargo. Solo hasta que su reemplazo estuviera listo.

-Es un glorioso día, Señores. Estén alertas- y un día como hoy, su lado intolerable saldría. Vigilando todas las calles de Britannia como un halcón, hasta su más pequeño callejón.

Sawasaki tenía la firme idea que si un día se presentase una revolución, iniciaría en un día como ese. Porque la persona que levantaría al pueblo de Britannia sería lo suficientemente lista para utilizar los sentimientos reprimidos de ese día como la furia inicial. _Sin embargo, _esa persona _lista_, seguía sin tener en cuenta que él ya estaría preparado.

-_Aquí la patrulla 58, cambio- _

Sawasaki detuvo su paso cuando la voz por el comunicador se hizo presente, incluso con un poco de expectación se dio media vuelta.

-Adelante, patrulla 58-

_ -Se detecta movimiento en la vieja zona privada de Britannia-_

Sawasaki conocía perfectamente esa área. De lo cual, y como su nombre actual lo decía, era un área vieja la cual no tenía su parte _privada _tan orgullosa como seguro había sido.

Como en cualquier lugar, las Familias ricas de Britannia tenían un punto en común de la ciudad donde estarían los condominios y mansiones cercas, incluso grandes villas con jardines majestuosos.

Siendo un punto tan _conocido _por todo el mundo, sería también el primero y más fácil de atacar. Sawasaki recordaba perfectamente que ahí había iniciado todo. Donde aunque la parte poderosa vivía solo entre gente de su estatus o variantes cercanas, _también se convertían en presas fáciles. _¿Qué mejor que tener a todos tus objetivos en una misma zona?

Así que la parte más rica, hermosa y _nice _de Pendragón, había pasado a ser su parte más oscura y en decadencia. En ella solo quedaban grandes fachadas y rejas hermosas con sus fierros doblegados. Las paredes manchadas de sangre vieja, explosiones pintadas por sus calles y una vegetación que se le podía llamar _extinta._

Esa zona que había permanecido intacta al paso de los años como un área de guerra permanente.

Vacía en cuanto a vida y personas adineradas viviendo en sus alrededores.

-Oficial…- Sawasaki acariciaba lentamente y con una mano su pequeño bigote alargado y delgado –De el permiso de disparar a discreción si se sospecha en lo más mínimo de un acto terrorista- ordenó –No podemos arriesgarnos, a nada-

* * *

Lelouch no gustaba de vagar, sus caminatas aunque tontas siempre tenían un destino al final. Todos pensarían que no, que era un hábito de él cuando se iba a caminar sin decir nada, solo para despejar su mente. Pero cada paso que daba siempre tenía un motivo, y era un futuro mejor, incluso sin hacer nada aparentemente. Pero eran esas caminatas que hacían que su cabeza se moviera a una velocidad impresionante pensando en lo que haría el día de mañana.

Y sus pies, el día de hoy, habían decidido traerlo hasta aquí. Frente a las rejas de Villa Aeries.

_¿Nostálgico? _No.

Sería algo más simple como pago, _retribución, _cercano a la venganza. Por su madre, por su hermana, _no tanto por su país. _Aceptaba que el Imperio había hecho un sinfín de cosas que merecían castigo, aceptaba que así como podían echarle la culpa a solo un hombre, _el emperador, _sería imposible no odiar a un país completo bajo su mando.

Y él, _muy desgraciadamente, _era familia de ese hombre. _Peor, _era su hijo. Así que no habría en él una oportunidad, quizás, de avanzar. No con esa sangre corriendo en sus venas.

_¿Cómo buscar un futuro mejor para su hermana y una retribución por el pasado, sin meter a Britannia? _La pregunta siempre rondaba su cabeza y era hora que no le encontraba respuesta. Ni él, _ni nadie. _

Caminar por los jardines secos de Villa Aeries solo era para presionarse para resolver el dilema. Como sea, no esperaba ese cambio a su viejo hogar cuando había levantado la vista. _La puerta frontal estaba abierta._

La propiedad en sí le pertenecía, congelada por el momento por el gobierno japonés. _Aunque los papeles los tenía. _Sin embargo, no era nada sobrenatural que todas las mansiones de esa zona hubiesen sido saqueadas en busca de algo de valor en los días siguientes a la invasión. _La villa, _según él, no era una excepción.

Aunque había algo admirable a discutir en ese punto, y era que solo en cuanto pudo escaparse de la vista de Jeremiah por primera vez en su infancia, había ido a visitar la villa. Encontrando sus puertas cerradas, firmemente. _No derrumbadas como las de las otras mansiones. _Y se había quedado mirando un tanto sospecho de por qué estaría tan intacta por fuera su villa, que Jeremiah lo había encontrado.

Entonces puso una pequeña llave color plata en su mano y lo invitó a ponerla en la cerradura. A sorpresa de Lelouch, había abierto. Pero más sorprendente para él, era encontrar el interior de la mansión, intacto. Como la última vez que la había visto, como si no hubiera pasado nada más que el cobijo el tiempo que había cubierto todo de polvo.

Jeremiah, _en alguna especie de milagro, _había logrado que Villa Aeries permaneciera intacta en sus interiores, limpia de aquél día que empezó todo la miseria de Britannia, mas no restaurada en los daños que había hecho la masacre. Ciertas paredes interiores tendrían agujeros de las balas, y otros vidrios no estarían donde deberían, pero rastros en el suelo no había.

Lelouch apostaba porque Jeremiah hubiera recogido todo aquello que podía y aquellos arreglos imposibles de solucionar él solo, habían sido dejados con algo más que pesar.

Aún así, todo era perfecto como congelado en el tiempo. Sus cortinas empolvadas, sus cuadros pintados en su lugar…

_Pero no hoy._

Así que lo primero que podía pasar por la cabeza de Lelouch era un saqueo, _un intruso. _En su villa.

Se llevó la mano con delicadeza a su espalda, tocando el arma escondida en su cinturón. Asegurándose que estuviera en su lugar, decidió entrar.

Recibido por el olor de la humedad y el polvo, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad apenas despejada por los rayos traspasando los ventanales y de inmediato sabía que andaba algo mal.

Apenas recordaba la última vez que había visitado la villa y era hacía exactamente un año, no la frecuentaba tan a menudo para evitar atraer sospechas innecesarias sobre él o Nunnally, pero lo que veía a su alrededor, no era algo que hubiese estado ahí.

Empezando por los cuadros que habían sido bajado de las paredes y amontonados de manera vertical. Luego, la falta de ciertas mesas que estaban en el recibidor, y los pisos que parecían más limpios que de costumbre. De ser otra persona, cualquiera creería que el lugar estaba abandonado, pero para Lelouch que lo conocía perfectamente, los pisos no debían brillar de esa manera. Los leves sonidos que perturbaban el ambiente tampoco.

Sacó su celular y en menos de un minuto mandó un mensaje, antes de guardarlo bien y sacar el arma de su pantalón. Con ella en mano, comenzó a seguir la fuente del sonido.

Trató en todo el recorrido de evitar los recuerdos, pero a medida que sus pasos silenciosos se apresuraban, escenas de correr por esos mismos pasillos lo abrumaban.

Casi como era de esperarse, todo lo guió al sótano. Primero había pensado en alguien que había decidido saquear, luego en personas que estuvieran viviendo en la villa, pero como último y no tan alejado pensamiento, estaba en su mente algo secreto. _Algo por esconder. _

Las luces intermitentes alumbrando el marco de la puerta del sótano se lo confirmaban, incluso se escuchaba una multitud de voces que discutían entre sí con bastante libertad. Se acercó más a la puerta tratando de escuchar claramente.

_-Habíamos discutido esto antes, ¡Tenían que tener todo cargado hace dos días! ¿Qué hacemos si alguien lo encuentra?-_

_-Se supone que por eso hemos estado rotando lugares cada año, pero ya casi está…-_

_-¿No entienden que es ya bastante arriesgado?-_

Lelouch se despegó de la puerta ajustando su arma, quizás y no podía actuar con tanta gente ahí abajo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, terrorista?-

_Demasiado tarde._

* * *

Lelouch podía sentir las esposas en sus muñecas tras la espalda y le impidieron meter las manos cuando fue arrastrado por todo el camino hacia el vestíbulo de la villa. _Nunca diciendo nada para defenderse realmente. _Pero solo segundos después de que lo habían puesto de rodillas frente a un grupo de policías japoneses, comenzó a escuchar tiros y gritos viniendo del sótano.

_Esto no iba a terminar bien._

Pensaba rápidamente en todo lo que podía hacer para defenderse. Pero solo cuando pensaba en abrir la boca preguntando qué es de lo que se le acusaba, una segunda persona fue arrojada a su lado y puesta de rodillas.

-¡Lelouch!-

-¿Clovis?-

_Y las cosas se tornaban peor._

El rubio de rostro hermoso y ojos azules se veía aterrado de ver a su hermano menor justo junto a él, y no por la posición en la que precisamente estaban, pero sí por la mirada que Lelouch clavaba en él, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Vaya, vaya…-

_Las cosas realmente podían empeorar. _

Ambos ex-príncipes se encontraron levantando la mirada y olvidándose el uno al otro. Desde su posición en el suelo, podían distinguir al hombre que entraba y cuya sonrisa se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaba.

-Sawasaki-sama…- habló Clovis con gran parsimonia y haciendo una reverencia hasta donde su posición permitía, Lelouch prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios y morderse la lengua. El japonés sin duda ya lo había y saboreaba los múltiples finales que le podía dar a este nuevo encuentro, todo dependiendo también de qué _demonios _tuviera Clovis en _su _sótano. Pero no pudo ni ver ni preguntar y se encontraba en clara desventaja.

-Dos _miembros _de la familia Imperial- habló el japonés parándose frente a ambos –En actos ilegales ¿Al parecer?-

Más miembros de la policía emergieron de los pasillos con lo que parecía ser la evidencia recogida. Folder y fotografías en sus manos que iban directamente al gobernador de Britannia que disfrutaba cada segundo.

-Nunca creí que esto sería tan fácil- musitó Sawasaki hojeando sin leer realmente los folder que le entregaban. Casi a punto de ordenar el arresto o la ejecución inmediata. -¿No piensas hablar en tu defensa, Vi Britannia?- dio la oportunidad

_Había historia detrás de esos dos._

Una donde Lelouch buscaba importunar a ese hombre a pesar de su poder y donde tampoco se dejaba en lo absoluto, haciendo uso de las leyes que lo protegían en sus límites menos imaginables.

_Aunque eso era lo de menos en el destino de Sawasaki, después de todo, había asesinado a la Emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia._

_Madre, de Lelouch Vi Britannia._

Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores, sigh, siento tanto la tardanza y la expectativa, también el no responder sus reviews y eso, las cosas han estado dificil últimamente. Solo espero que al menos para este capítulo haya valido la pena la espera, además de que tengo la esperanza de re-continuar todo el fandom Code Geass n.n desenme suerte ¿Si? **

**Cierto, n.n a todos aquellos con facebook, les informo que anypotter tiene ya su propia página oficial y pueden darle like para estar al pendiente de unas cuantas cosas y saber qué tan próximos están los siguientes capítulos, ¡Busquen anypotter en face! Soy la única :3**

**Próxima historia a actualizar, Code Geass R3: Australsche Rebelion**

**¡Dejen reviews, sus reviews lograron este capítulo!**

**any :3**


End file.
